


Goth's Happy Ending

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 38,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Adopted from Firehedgehog's Idea Factory:After an attempt to trap the Destroyer went wrong by Ink, the ERROR and many others get encased in Paint with seemingly no hope of ever escaping from their prison.In order to free these poor SOULs Life Toriel casts over them all a second life.Many years later during a time of 'peace' in their multiverse, a child was born to Genocide Sans and Grim Reaper Sans:Goth.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	1. The Final!

The Doodle Sphere was filled with a great number of monsters and humans; running across the 'floor' letting out a war cry as they summon their attacks once more, aiming for the one above- the one that stood on glowing blue strings.

The ERROR laughs softly from his place, amused that the Artist had managed to let so many to come. Even when knowing what it meant.

The Destroyer of Worlds laughs insanely for all to hear, calling forth dark red bones behind him- he points his finger and the bones go shooting downwards- then laughs joyfully when the song of death began to play and dust filled the air, coating the 'ground'.

Error reaches for his orbits when he sees the next wave of creatures coming his way, ripping out his eternal blue strings, covering his fingers of that the yellow, red and black could not even be seen- the forces his thrusts his arms out in the air in front of him, with the strings still attached.

The mega-glitch grins at them- the stupid Artist had sent them to their final resting place. The Doodle Sphere came under Anti-Void.

And it was in the Anti-Void the ERROR was his strongest and his strings could become eternal- in normal universes Error' LV got cut in half as did the force of his strings. They would have to kill Error in order to...

Error glares at the monsters.

The ERROR may be at his peak when in a place classed as the Anti-Void, but he was also at his weakest, since it as thought that this was the only place he could truly die. If he died in some universe, he would merely RESPAWN back into his vast white home.

With a huff Error threw his arms outwards, sending his strings in all directions, grabbing onto the many gateways that lead to different universes surrounding him and latching onto the code within. Normally he would kill off all of the monsters that dwelled there and left the humans to die with the universe, since it was a pain worse than death and ending the monsters' lives was an act of mercy towards them.

However, he could not risk going through all that bother when Ink had given this golden opportunity to delete so many universes.

The ERROR gazes down at the creatures below, staring at them with an empty expression- he was about to take down half of the multiverse and there was nothing they could do about it. The fear and hopelessness were evident in their eyes.

Grinning like mad now he watches them as they summon their blasters, all aiming for the mega-glitch that stood above, all trying for one last attack.

"*the swan song!" Error screams in glee, grinning like mad as he began to tug-

"*NOT SO FAST ERROR!" Came three voices above him.

With a blink and a glitch running through his bones in surprise, he looks up and blinks at ... metal beans running through the air, hanging on nothing, somehow all his strings had missed this section.

Error narrows his sockets and makes out Ink, Dream and Blue; the Star Sanses. With them was Classic, Fell, Outer, Dance, SwapFell and many more. Alongside them was Nightmare with his Gloom and Doom Boys, Killer, Horror, Dust and the rest- the mega glitch was not sure why Nightmare had suddenly decided to go working with his brother and against him, but he was not pleased.

The one that stuck out as being the oddest, however, was Reaper Sans, who was floating above them all, black wings out- which means he was taking this seriously for once. It was a rare thing for the deadly skeleton to take sides, he normally never dealt with the ERROR or get in the way of his work, so why now?

Error's orbits widen when he watches Reaper's wings spend out and then tuck in as he zooms down towards him, scythe held tightly with both hands ready to strike.

'*can reaper kill me?' Error' mind screams as he tries to remember, 'no. he has touched me before in the anti-void. but then he had no intent behind it.'

When Error blinks he noticed just how close Reaper was- the glitch had glitched out at the wrong time due to his shock.

A heavy slice ran across his ribs, with Reaper bent down somewhere behind him on his string, he could see him through them; the deadly skeleton stood up and turns to the glitch, walking around to his front.

Loud static noise filled the air and the ERROR's sockets filled with ERROR signs for a moment. The glitch could feel Reaper's magic piercing his SOUL.

... when Error managed to regain some of his sight, he sees Reaper staring at his ribs in horror for some reason; glancing down he saw that it looked like a classic genocide wound.

"*what are ya looking at?" Error snaps at him, glaring at him hard, "ya seen much worse than this."

Reaper breaks out of the daze he was in and raises himself up, getting out of Error's attack zone. The ERROR grins at this, thinking that Death was scared of him. That grins fades when he watching Reaper wave a hand.

A signal.

Looking up he quickly, he frowns deeply. Blinking he felt a chill run down his spine at what he thinks he sees. Reaching into his pocket he brings out his glasses and takes in what was happening.

Ink was using the 'Paints of the Voices'.

Paints that the Voices rewarded Ink with when he aided them on building a universe.

A waterfall of different colour Paints came from the undersides of the metal beams- above was Ink pouring his magic into them with a bold smile on his jaws.

Error was helpless, trapped in his own strings all around that were still working on the universes he had taken hold of. Then was nothing he could do but watch the Paints flowing down to him, hitting his all strings on the way down- every string sings out a warning.

Suddenly the Paint slams into him, but he did not fall; his strings that were at there strongest kept him in place, nor did they break under the pressure. 


	2. Reasons to FIGHT!

Ink grins boldly; it was working!

Error was going to be encased in Paint forever while living in a Dream World.

Behind the Artist Dream and Nightmare had a hand placed on his back, also pouring magic into the Ink and thus through the Paint also, helping to creature a new world for Error to live in.

"*ink!" A Sans screams to his left, he paid no attention, "something's wrong!"

Ink frowns and looks to him, seeing the Sans who's universe he could not remember, pointing downwards, he looks beyond the ERROR's Paint coated form. There was Paint had continued to travel down, breaking pass their barrier and onto the creatures below.

"*Don't worry!" Ink calls over the roar of Paint that flowed like a waterfall and was just as loud, "I can restore them! As long as their universe is safe!"

Suddenly the metal beams moaned loudly, causing everyone to freeze in place. A small shake and a loud moan again, the metal beams then began to bend slowly with the force of the Paint' power on the underside.

"*Ink!" Dream cries out in worry, "We should stop! We have Error in place! Stop the flow!"

Ink nods quickly at his mate's words then summons his magic to halt the Paint... it did not stop. Sweat formed on his skull and he quickly stood up, knocking the hands off of him.

"*THE PAINTS ARE TAKING OVER THE BEAMS!" Blue shouts with a hint of panic in his voice, turning to see what he meant, he saw the Paints was moving over the surface of the beams like they were a living creature.

A pulse of fear entered into Ink, he growls at his past self who thought it was a good idea to drink all of his normal paints this day. With a quick flick of his hand, he brings out Broomie and through some purple paint onto a clean beam.

"*Come on!" Ink call to Dream, he grabs his mate's hand and drags him towards the paint- Dream seeing what was happening, grabs hold of Nightmare's hand. The three vanished inside the paint leaving everyone to their fate.

Floating above Reaper stares in disbelief at what he just witness. The so-called protector had just abandoned most of the Multiverse' dwellers to be eaten by the Paint.

Reaper listens to the screams of despair all around him, drowning in it.

Summoning a black mist he left the scene knowing that there was nothing that could be done for these SOULs, they would not die from this, instead be trapped for all of time, lost in their own minds.

Reaper reappears in the main part of the Doodle Sphere miles away from that place, surround them were gateways of universes; these universes were all the originals and ones that could not be replaced and needed to keep safe.

Reaper's own universe had been taken from it's home and brought here along with the reason he agreed to help with this insane mission.

'Aftertale #1''s gateway, the first copy, what had happened to 'Aftertale #0' the original was unknown- but Aftertale #1 was the home of his mate, Genocide Sans.

Turning he sees Ink standing there, looking a little lost while Dream shouts at him with tears running down his sockets. Nightmare was sitting on his knees staring at nothing, completely stunned.

Reaper shakes his skull, and utters out, "*what a mess." 


	3. Hope for the Future

Reaper bows his skull.

King Asgore was enraged after discovering his part in this whole event.

With a loud huff, the goat spins around and looks around them.

Reaper raises his skull and also gazes around- the Paints had mixed together across the floor of this part of the Doodle Sphere, creating ugly browns. There was creature's forms, frozen in place, some in mid-run while others looking like they had fallen and some just standing there, matching their fate head-on.

Above this mess was what looked like a tree, the strings had also been covered, making it look like thin branches. Somewhere in the middle of the 'trunk' was the ERROR, his statue hidden in thick Paint; making the remaining universes fear that he may not even be there.

Reaper Sans turns and sees Toriel coming his way, Life had a grim expression on her face.

"They are all alive." Life told the Artist and her former mate sadly, "all screaming."

"I see no way to save them," Asgore admitted out loud, making his followers who came to help with the clean up stare at him in shock. Because they all through there was nothing that he could not do.

"*i can't reap them either," Reaper explains when the Artist, Dream and Nightmare look to him.

"*What shall do?" Dream says bitterly, looking down, balling his fists tightly, "We could not complete the Dream World. They will be lost in their own minds forever."

Everyone fell silent, all lost in their own painful thoughts, much like those who were trapped.

"I may have thought of something." Life Toriel spoke up suddenly, making someone turn to her- she gave them a small helpless smile, "Since I was able to reach out to their SOULs, I might be able to draw them out of their bodies and then reincarnate them. Their SOULs will be reborn in the future."

"*That sounds great!" Ink cries out in delight, pointing at her and grinning brightly, the monsters of Reaper Tale glared at him, "We'll do that!"

Most looked around relieved.

"However." Life says loudly, looking at the gathered monsters, "reincarnation is a tricky thing to master, it is normally something only humans can do with ease. The monsters..."

"*But you can do it right?" Ink said almost rudely, still smiling happily.

"Yes." Life says with her head held high, "However." she stares down at Ink like he was an ill-mannered child, "the ERROR will also be reborn in the future."

Silent reigned.

"*What?!" Ink growls out angrily, his eyelights turning red, "Do you know what we went thought to trap him!?"

"I do." Life replies keeping her voice firm, "You must understand Guardian, that in order to free all these SOULS, the ERROR has to be included since all must be freed as one."

Ink growls again and all members of Reaper Tale stepped forward, summoning their magic- Reaper was among them, raising his scythe high.

"*Fine! Whatever!" Ink says with a laugh, his rage quickly subsiding and he waves for his mate to come over, "We'll leave it to you!"

With that Dream makes a golden portal for himself and Ink to pass through, he then grabs hold of his brother's shoulders and lifts him up.

"*Did you hear that Brother," Dream says softly to Nightmare as he leads him through the portal, "Your lover will be reborn in the future. We shall get the details off of Life later."

The three vanish.

And monsters that were not of Reaper Tale also left one by one.

The Grim Reaper stares for a moment, at the place where the Artist once then turned to his Toriel, who noticed him there and glares at him.

Sans bows his skull once more.

"*i'm sorry tori." Sans says to his best friend, putting his scythe away, "you know my reasons."

Toriel closes her eyes and sighs loudly.

"My dear friend," Toriel says to him, walking over to him, her dress drifting in a nonexisting wind as she moved, "I understand and I do not hate you for it."

Sans gives her a thankful smile.

Toriel looks at him sadly, then looks to the trapped creatures surrounding them.

Sans suddenly thought of something.

"*hey. tori." Sans calls to her lightly, regaining her attention to him, "why did you lie?"

The goat slowly smiles at him, "You noticed then?"

"*i noticed." Sans agrees with a nod, he looks around to see if anyone was listening... many were but they all were pretending not to, Asgore was one of those, "you can do it without the error."

"My friend." Toriel starts carefully, also looking around at those with them, then turning back to him, "Sans, those who get reincarnated have a low chance of ever remembering without outside help. The ERROR will be reborn in a random place, a random time. Perhaps not even as a skeleton and lives his life however he wants."

"*but. he's the destroyer." Sans says a little more forceful than he wanted it to come out.

"We do not know those reasons he became this way." Toriel told him gently, "I heard that he was completely insane, perhaps this time, he will have a chance to be happy. We have to give him that chance."

All Sans could do was nod his skull, then he noticed Life's Followers coming through portals, ready to do the biggest casting in history.

Sans then looks up to the 'truck' of the 'tree', to where the ERROR's body was thought to be.

Sans turns, he was returning to Aftertale to check on his mate and Life did not need Death for this. 


	4. Freedom

The ERROR floats in endless blackness for what seemed like for eternity.

Warm at some point gathered him up and he was lost in a different kind of eternity, this was warm- it wrapped around him gently, kept him feeling safe and secure.

A strange kind of serenity and tranquillity came over him.

The ERROR dreamt in this strange place never wanted to leave, it was so peaceful and for the first time since forever, he was free from pain.

Completely content to just lay in this restful solitude, the ERROR did not even fight against this loving embrace he had found himself in.

Then there was a loud cracking sound and his silent world suddenly had noise.

Something grabs himself firmly, making him startle, whatever monster had got him must be giant for them to cradle his whole body with their hands.

Then light existed once more.

The ERROR squeezed his sockets shut, it burns.

Voices.

Voices that was free from the sound of static. That can not be since Error always heard static it followed him everywhere he went.

Blinking he rattles his bones loudly, the voices around began talking again. One voice he knew.

'*reaper!' Error growls and rattles loudly, blinking against the blurs of colours that were beginning to take shape and form... Error blinks again, he could see clearly.

Reaper Sans was floating above, staring at him in wonder and awe, as he had was something so precious.

Error blinks, he was pressed against something, something that was glitching... and melting, as well as very bloody.

'*why is he so big?' Error wonders turning back to stare at Reaper, who was crying now... 'why is he so big?!'

Reaper for some reason was large, very large.

Error looks to what he was leaning against, it was a sternum, a huge sternum!

Slowly looking upward, he came face to face with another large skeleton, this one had glitches covering his right socket and blood streaming down his chin from his smiling mouth.

Error blinks, he was sure he had seen this Sans before, at the same time, he was sure this was the first time he had seen him. This Sans appeared exhausted, but also seemed very happy.

'* who the hell are you!? wait! did i die?' Error thinks, looking to death once more, 'no. that's not it.'

Error blinks some more, then something was wiped over his skull.

"*no. don't do that!" Came the bloody glitch from above, "he hasn't had his first blasting yet!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Came a voice, turning Error sees a rabbit monster and by their clothes, he could tell that they were a resident of Reaper Tale.

"*reaper. put him on the stones." The bloody glitch told him, looking to the deadly skeleton, who shook his skull quickly, "what?!" Error looks between the glitch and death, "reaper. please tell me you're going to hold him at some point."

Reaper looks away, unable to meet the glitch's sockets.

"*whatever!" The bloody glitch snaps angrily, moving with surprising strength and speed for someone who looked ready to keel over and die.

Error was placed on a hard surface and left... he became to move around, wiggling and softly rattle. From this new angle, he sees blood and dust pouring out of the glitch's centre, a remains of a skeleton key was fading to dust.

'*so this skeleton just finished brewing some shins.' Error thought, then looks wildly around, trying to see some baby skeletons- skeletons could normally brew two to nine shins at a time.

When a shin first came out, they were about eight to nine inches, then they enter into a stage called blasting. The skeleton mother will place the shins on a rocky surface and the shins' bones will break open, then liquid bone would come out and completely cover every bone and harden over and over.

Once this was finished, the shin would become the size of a two-year-old human and stay that way for four to six years and go through another blasting. When this was over the shins would be called skullies and look like a ten to twelve-year-old human; the next blasting would happen five to eight years after, becoming lesser skeletons, or teens with their sizes varying.

Lesser skeleton time was between three to five years before their last blasting into skeletons, whatever size they grow into would remain for the rest of their days.

Error frowns, there were no shins.

Suddenly a flash of pain rushed through him and he tries to cry out, only to for nothing but air to pass through his jaws.

The ERROR was very familiar was his bones breaking, however, there was normally a reason behind this- his bones just broke and he felt his bones being swallowed by slime. It was not hot and cold.

It was over.

It happened so quickly.

Before the ERROR could work out what had happened to him and why he had not crashed with the pain he suffered, that bloody glitch was hovering over him, with one hand hold him at his lower spine and the other, his skull, lifting him toward that sternum once again; then he was shifted to his side so that he was leaning into one of the glitch' arm.

Error blinks at him.

Error blinks once more, he could see clearly. No glitches, no blur, no delay or lags of his vision; sometimes he saw things as an after image so that to action ahead of time. There were not even any ERROR floaters before his sight.

"*did you at least think of a name." The bloody glitch questions the deadly skeleton, who came nearer.

"*yeah geno." Reaper says with a grin, "i'm thinking 'goth'. taken two letters from ya name and the other two from my other name. 'death'."

'*is that what they're gonna name one of their shins?' Error thinks dryly, then turns his skull at the delighted gasp above, the newly dubbed 'Geno' looked very pleased by the naming chose, 'really?'

Geno looks to Error once more, smiling happily at him, then reaches down with his free hand and strokes his cheek- oddly enough, Error did not mind the touch.

"*'goth'. my little goth." Geno spoke to him, making Error feel like a crash was coming on.

'*wait...what?!' Error's mind screams at him as he finally pieced together what was happening around him, what was happening to him, 'oh stars! this can't be happening!"


	5. Step Forward

The rabbit monsters had left the room, he had heard Geno Sans mumbling darkly under his breath that he had not wanted them here anyway; before they had left, they had cleaned up as best as they could. But Geno had told them to leave everything as it was, they did not listen to him.

Geno had placed Error or 'Goth' as they kept calling him, on the floor and began to walk around in circles.

Error knew what he was doing.

Shins learned to walk hours after their release into the world.

Geno had been walking around for a whole hour, never once looking his way, never once looking uneasy.

"*geno. shouldn't he have tried by now?" Reaper questions looking ready to go into panic mode which was funny, Error had never seen death with this expression.

Error did not even look the grim reaper could ever change his expression beyond that. Now he had seen so many different ones in the last hour than all the times he has seen as Error, which was normally a lazy grin or an angry frown.

Reaper was floating just above Geno the whole time, always looking over to 'Goth' from time to time.

'*but why? how did this happen?' Error ponders to himself, his mind felt, refreshed and for the first time in the longest time, he was thinking clearly.

This did not stop him from wanting to throw a temper tantrum, yet he could not since he was a newborn and his magic was not listening to him like he knew it should be; he could not even open his MENU.

"*i think he should have moved by now." Reaper said sounding worried as he stares at Error.

"*reaper. trust me. these things take time." Geno says to him with a sigh never stopping his walk, "if goth is a little slow. it might be because he is alone. shins are meant to travel with brew mates."

Geno looks a little sadden now, almost stopping then as if noticing what he was doing, marching on with a fiery look in his socket.

"*it might be my fault." Geno said his voice glitching slightly, though not as bad as Error himself, "because of my soul... i could not brew more than one..."

"*don't blame yourself love." Reaper says quickly, wrapping his arms around the bloody glitch causing him to pause; he was shaky off and Geno continues to walk, glaring at his mate. The deadly skeleton did not seem to care and just follows along, "love. ya was not to know this would happen."

Geno nods.

'*i'm gonna have to start from the beginning.' Error thinks to himself, he places his hands in front and puts all in strength into raising his body up, he falls face forward into the floor.

With an angry rattle, he does not give up, bringing his arms around and trying a push-up- somehow he was on his feet, standing on shaky legs.

'*shins follow their mother.' Error thoughts as he glares at his 'mother' who was walking a bit slower now, his chin raised in the air and having this proud expression on his features.

"*geno! love!" Reaper says with an oddly excited voice, something again, Error never thought before, the reaper normally ever had this bored droning tone.

The ERROR felt his DETERMINATION flowing in his SOUL and took his first step forward. 


	6. Learning

Error had followed the Geno character in the room.

When Geno turns suddenly, he had to do everything in his power to stop and not get knocked down- soon he learned how to pause when his 'mother' pauses and step back in time. Or though, he had been knocked on his rear a few times, to which he would angrily rattle at the bloody glitch since his magic cords there not working.

The ERROR tried to remember just how long it took for shins to develop their voices, once he does, he was going to call Fresh or Bluerror and then they would be sorry.

Suddenly he was encased in blue magic and lifted off the ground.

When shins grew too tired to walk, their mothers would carry them around like this.

But Error was no shin and he did not want to be carried, he wanted to continue practicing his walking skills.

Error turns to the bloody glitch and rattles in rage, clicking his jaws together loudly.

"*can't ya just carry him in ya arms?" Reaper questions from above Geno, "he doesn't seem to like the blue."

"*shins are meant to be carried like this. skeletons normally never carry their offspring in their arms." Geno says, as a matter of fact, frowning at his mate, "he should feel like being cradled."

"*ya but that's for shins. we have a shin. who's is alone..." Reaper replies with a frown and then adds, "and ya get to hold him. touch him."

"*you can as well." Geno snaps at him, his single-socket flaring up with red and blue, "i don't know why you think you can't. goth is your son. you help make him."

"*can ya perhaps hold him... in my place?" Reaper asks him softly, looking sorrowful toward Error.

Geno then lets out a heavy sigh, bits of blood drops came from his jaws when he did; he turns and held out his arms and Error was drew to him.

"*i need to fed him anyway." Geno told him with a glare, as he starts walking towards a table that held a large vial of what like liquid magic, on it, "and since i can't. and you won't we have to use this."

Error was set on the table on his back, he quickly sat up and blinks toward Reaper, who waves at him- he turns back to the bloody glitch and studies him closer.

Skeletons have invisible mana passages that act like veins, allowing magic to flow to certain areas in their bodies- these magic pressure points were called 'hollows' and there was nineteen in number.

The first pressure point is located on the Frontal Bone. The second of the bottom of the Cervical. The third on the Manubrium. The fifth of the lowest part of the Sternum. Sixth and seventh on each inner side of the Scapula. Eighth and ninth on either Capitulum. Tenth and eleventh on both Metacarpals of the hands. Twelfth and thirteenth, two places either side of the Pelvis. Fourteenth and fifteenth, both Patella. Sixteenth and seventeenth both the Calcaneum.

The last two magic pressure points are thought to be within the Orbits or eye sockets. And are the only mana had can be seen.

It was thought that opening these hollows allowed skeletons to become stronger and in the past, skeleton warriors would undergo a painful event where they would try to make holes in their metacarpals and frontal bone.

Error remembers this because when he was bored, he read the history and since most original alternate universe starts from the dawn of time, he could watch them himself, it only copies that just started in the middle of their history, wherever the change in the story happened.

From reason why this was going through his mind, was because skeleton mothers and fathers feed their shins using the hollow in their sternum, however, the bloody glitch's sternum was shattered and oozing with blood and liquid bone where it was melting and reforming.

Error looks to Reaper again, he was carefully watching Geno set up the device- suddenly the glitch turns to him and stuck something on his lower sternum, then clicked a button.

The vial was attached to a feeding tube that was attached to the suction cup.

"*there. shins sleep during feeding." Geno says with a small smile filled with regret, a hand was holding the place of the hollow point of his sternum should be.

'*this glitch looks like he just stepped out of a genocide run...' Error blinks and then frowns, 'wait. 'geno'? it can't be! don't tell me that stands for genocide!'

Error blinks towards his 'mother', who was currently flirting with death.

'*ya both morons!' Error screams at them with his mind, rattling loudly, they turn to him both smiling... the former glitch could not remember ever having been looked at with such love before... it made him want to vomit.

"*look my love. he has ya glare." Reaper told Geno with a cheeky grin, making the bloody glitch roll his eyelight. 


	7. Truth?

The little shin raises his little fist and smacks it hard as he could around the bloody glitch's cheek- the other does not get mad at him, no matter how misbehaviour he acts.

"*goth. sweetheart." Geno says softly, rocking him gently, "calm yourself." he looks over his shoulder at Reaper who looked on with worry, "look you're making reap-a papa. papa sad."

'Goth' glares at him 'mother' in an uncaring and unloving way.

"*what's wrong with him?" Geno questions his mate once more, "am i doing something wrong?"

"*love. i'm sure ya ain't doing anything wrong." Reaper replies to him quickly, "like ya said before. it might be because he's alone. he sees brew mates."

Goth who was the ERROR within raises his fist and tries to smack the glitch again, but misses. And decides to throw a mini tantrum because of it, shaking and rattling in Geno's arms until he had no choice but to place him on the ground where he now threw himself to the ground, hitting the floor with his fists and feet.

It had been three weeks since he had been 'reborn' and Error did not like this one bit.

When he slept he would often wake up to the two lovesick fools acting all lovey-dovey, he soon shattered their peace by screaming up a storm. His voice that he remembered should be working for another five weeks, was forming, he was surprised to found no glitches in it.

"*goth! you're gonna hurt yourself! stop!" Geno cries out surrounding him with blue magic and raises him up off the floor, 'Goth' then screaming like a wounded animal until the mother had no choice but to lower him down once more.

'*i'm gonna make ya lives a living hell until ya change me back! i don't know how ya did this! but change me back! i have a job to do!' Error thinks angrily, he rolls over the floor again and again, until he slams into the table's leg by mistake.

A sickeningly crack was heard and at first, Error thought he had broken the wooden table but no, the pain that burns told him that it was his own femur of the right side that was broken.

Error sat up quickly and looks down, blood pours from his new wound and suddenly he was being held, his shorts were being lifted him and his mother was staring down in horror.

"*take us to sci!" Geno shouts at Reaper, tears forming in his sockets at first then Error noticed his eye socket filling with red and blue, DETERMINATION had bought an end to the panic.

Reaper raises a wave and suddenly then were engulfed by a black mist when Error opens his sockets, he sees the familiar lab.

'*good! sci will know it's me!' Error thought with hope building up in his SOUL, 'he can take me back to my real body!' next everything was a blur of colours and he felt a little bit dizzy- closing his sockets he takes a little nap, 'i have to get back to destroying the multiverse.'

"-been so peaceful since the error is gone." came a voice he thinks he knows.

Error blinks and looks around, he does not see the bloody glitch nor the deadly skeleton anywhere.

It was Sci and Red.

Sci was sitting on a chair with his left side to him, staring at a computer's screen. Red was hovering over his shoulder, looking at Sci with a warmth in his sockets.

Error was about to call out to Sci.

"*yeah. it's been like eighty years soon. monsters are gonna celebrate this event too." Red says grinning boldly, his gold tooth seemed to catch the light, "want to party with me?"

'*eighty years?' Error thinks to himself, blinking in confusion, 'and the multiverse is still ok? it has not destroyed itself? i thought-'

"*many universes are so happy. they don't live in fear of being deleted." Sci continues with a nod, "i feel bad about the ones that got caught up with the error. but he's not around to hurt anymore and the multiverse is completely stable at last."

"*at last." Red repeats with a nod, leaning down and giving Sci and quick kiss on the cheek.

'*' stable'?' Error thinks to himself in horror, dread fills his SOUL, 'i'm not needed? was i ever needed? what have i been doing all this time? for who's sake? who has i been fighting for? i thought without me cleaning up the glitches. the filth. those hated aus. ...'

As he thinks these things, surprisingly Error felt himself grow weaker as his DETERMINATION dimed within his SOUL.

'*i've... i'm...' Error began to cry, not loud noisy cry but a soft soul broken sobs- at long last he was thinking with a right mind and he did not like what was realizing he was.

"*call geno and death here." Sci's voice rang out somewhere above him, "what's happening?"

"*what's happening?!" Geno screams as he rushes into the room, Error felt his mother leaning over him but his once clear vision was growing dark, "reaper? what's wrong?"

"*oh no. please no." Reaper voice came from somewhere near him, "geno love... he's... goth is-"

"*shut it!" Geno shouts at him suddenly, "i don't want to hear it!"

Error felt himself being gently lifted up and placed against someone chest, he looks up and just about sees Geno's face... Geno's crying face.

Error realized what was happening.

'*so this is what's like to truly die?' Error thinks to himself, he struggles against Geno's chest, weakly holding onto his jacket.

"*goth sweetheart. please. open your orbits for mama." Geno requests of him, blinking he looks to the bloody glitch.

Error quickly noticed that they were no longer in the labs, instead he had been laid face down on a stone-cold with his skull turned towards a kneeling Geno- his 'mother' had a hand resting on his back, rubbing his spine gently.

"*oh... good boy. such a good boy for your mama." Geno softly tells hims with tears pouring down his cheeks, mixed with blood, "it's ok. mama's here for you. mama's here."

Error watches Geno shaking so badly that he was loudly rattling.

Suddenly the Grim Reaper was standing behind Geno, looking down at him.

'*this is it.' Error thinks as he watches Reaper drop to his knees next to Geno, placing a hand upon the hand that was on his back.

"*goth. i'm so sorry. ya barely got a chance to live." Reaper spoke to him softly, "don't be afraid my son. i'll guide ya safely through."

'*i'm not afraid.' Error thought, wanting to smack him at least once, but his mind went only to something else. Over the past few weeks, these two had cared for him a great deal and he only ever treated them with contempt.

Even when he made their lives pure hell. Waking them up during the nights, smacking 'mother' after chance he got, pouring 'father's' coffee down the drain, destroying their home and no doubt items the pair loved.

And yet... they still claimed to love him. 

"-and most of all." Reaper continues on whatever he had been saying, Error had not listened, "thank you for being born."

Error blinks at those words, a strange feeling bubbling up inside him. 

"-i'll never leave you alone." Geno was saying over and over under his breath, "i love you so so much. my beautiful little boy. my goth."

Error stares at them, the feeling growing with each word. 

"*i'm sorry." Reaper says as he takes his hand off of Geno's hand, that rested on his back and for the first time, touches his son by lightly holding onto his small hand.

Reaper was silently crying as he stares at him in the most heartbroken way.

Error blinks then gazes down at their joint hands- Reaper had holes in them as did Error's new hands.

'*if i am reborn again. i hope i can be ya son. and protect ya this time around.' Error thinks as he stares at the hands, then remembers that mana flows through these points, 'i want to be-'

The ERROR was filled with DETERMINATION.

"*goth is not dusting?" Geno cries softly, looking between Reaper and Error, "what's taking so long? is he in any pain because of this? reaper?"

Error peeks to Reaper, who appeared stunned, his own tears had stopped flowing as he just continues to stare.

"*love. i. i think goth is _feeding_ off me." Reaper said after a moment, then frowns, "i can feel power going out of me."

"*feeding?" Geno questions as a deep frown appear and then a shocked expression.

A loud ripping of cloth was heard echoing throughout the cave.

Geno had leant over and tore open the front of Reaper's black robes.

Error blinks in shock.

Geno then stood, kicking Reaper back on some rocks and gently picks up Error, opening up his striped white and red jumper- then he quickly comes back to death who had recovered and was half sitting up half laying.

Geno placing Error upon Reaper's sternum, where the hollow was. As soon as Error was laid fully down, he blinks and felt himself taking in the deadly skeleton's magic.

Error liked this much better than that stuff in those vials, which he had kept vomiting up every time his 'mother' had not been looking.

"*he was hungry!" Geno snaps angrily, rubbing Error's spine once more, "all this time. he was just hungry! he was dying of hungry! i'm such a bad mother! how did i not notice this?! i let my baby-"

"*geno. love!" Reaper says in a loving manner, struggling to sit upright,"shh. its fine. ya wasn't to know. ya a new mother. i'm a new father. we both made a mistake. but we noticed it in time! shh. love. please. we were giving the vials. we were not to know! geno please."

Geno grabs hold of Reaper's shoulders and pulls him forwards slightly, then standing, cycles around him to his back and settles behind, letting Death rest his back on him front. Geno then looks over his shoulder, staring at Error with a sad expression.

Error yawns loudly, then closing his sockets drifts off into a deep sleep for the first time since he came out into this strange world. 


	8. An ERROR's Vow

Error woke up.

He was being carried by the bloody glitch who seemed to be glaring at an unknown monster.

On noticing he was awake, Geno looks down at him, smiling warmly.

'*has anyone even looked at me like this before?' Error wonders as he brings a hand up into the hand and Geno seeing this, prepares himself to get whacked by him.

Instead, Error places his hand gently on Geno's cheek and lightly taps him.

Geno blinks, then stand down at him, his socket filing with tears for a moment.

'*i hit ya with all my might before and not once did ya cry.' Error thinks dully to himself, 'if i'd known it only took a simple little tap. i might have done this before.'

Error stares blankly at him, noticing with a bright smile from his mother, he could not help but smile back.

"*oh goth! i'm so sorry!" Geno says to him, hugging him to his chest, making him wiggle.

"*i'm sorry i didn't notice before as well." Came a voice, making Error look over his shoulder to see Sci looking at them with regret, "i can only guess that he has ya determination. geno. and he was living off of that. keeping him alive. when his determination ran out. he started to die. because he was not eating from the vials. he might never have been. so he ain't have had anything since leaving ya key."

"*there's a lot of 'sorrys' going around. we all made a mistake." Geno says with a loud hum, his visible socket flaring with red and blue wisps of magic, "of course. i'll let you off this time. but should anything happens like this again. and you overlook my son's health care. then it will be the last thing you will ever do. understand sci?"

Error blinks, looking at this skeleton that held him. Where was the oh so loving mother gone? Who was this crazed looking skeleton holding him?

"*mama?" Error tries to say and was surprised by his own small voice coming out, shins his age should not be speaking just yet.

Geno looks down at him in stunned silence, and then cries out happily, "*you- goth! you spoke! reaper! come here!"

"*what's wrong?!" Reaper yells out, as he comes zooming into the room.

"*goth said 'mama'!" Geno says his eyelight changing to a white star for a second.

Error was embraced warmly from both sides, he could not help but smile as they chatted happily to each other and cooing sweetly at him- he suddenly wanted to everything right now, at least by this bloody glitch... and yes, even that deadly moron.

'*i'll protect these smile for the rest of my days.' Error thinks happily returning the hug the best he could, 'wait i'm 'goth' now.'

Error no- Goth could not think of himself as being the ERROR anymore, no one wanted the Destroyer of Worlds, nor needed him. But these two morons both wanted him and seemed to need him. 


	9. Confusion

"*weee! weee!" Reaper cries out joyfully as he flew around the ceiling like a loon, holding the giggling shin arm's length as he went.

Error or 'Goth', was not sure if he was gigging at the fun ride or the stupid expression of Reaper's features as he went along.

"*has goth eaten yet?" Geno calls from the floor, causing his mate to stop mid-air and curl up, placing his son on his lap.

"*yep! and has had a good nap! right goth!" Reaper says to his still giggling son, Goth reaches up and pats his father's face lightly, making cold death smile warmly.

"*ok. bring him down. its time to visit your brother. i need to change his clothes." Geno says with a heavy sigh, not looking happy about something.

This confused Goth greatly, he had to meet Reaper's younger brother, Papyrus named 'Grim', who was like most Papyruses. So why did his mother look so uncomfortable? 

Slowly Reaper floats downwards until he was sitting crossed on the floor- glancing towards Geno, the shin raises his arms as he came over, it seemed that the pair had given up on blue magic in favour of holding him- they only seemed to use it on during the night when they cradled him to sleep.

Geno held him close and sat him on the coffee table, his white jumper with red stripe running through it now taken off him and his mother was holding a black jumper with a dark grey stripe running through it.

Goth did not complain about the sudden change, he never did about anything anymore, so allowed to be changed into it. Then a hood was placed over his skull... Goth had not noticed this before, he lifts a hand up and plays with it.

"*don't look so sad love." Reaper says from behind Geno, hugging him from behind, "we're only there to greet my brother and his new mate. ya don't have to stay in reaper tale more than ya need."

Geno picks up his son and held him to his chest as if to protect him from the world itself. Goth did not understand.

Both Reaper and Geno stood up together and turn, Goth climbs to his feet and quickly follow behind like any good shin would.

Reaper causes a black mist to wash over them and when Goth blinks, he was in the centre of Reaper Tale. He knew by golden arches that had skilful crafting running through them. All the monsters were wondering around dressed in the style that was known to Reaper Tale.

'*where were we before?' Goth suddenly think as he loyally follows Geno's heels, 'it was not reaper tale right. i felt the change in code. so where was reaper tale's reaper living?'

After a long hike through a large crowd, all giving way when they see Reaper, the family come to a huge building.

"*why does it have to be this place?" Geno snaps angrily, glaring at the sight of it. Goth studies the building in front of them, it was a big entrance that had six tall marble pillars holding up a roof which had crafted monsters in it, that seemed to tell a story.

Goth did not care for it but he did care for Geno's reaction to it- something bad must have happened in this place by the way his mother was acting.

"*mama?" Goth calls lightly, reaching up and tugging at his white jacket.

Geno turns and kneels down, "*goth. sweetheart. please stay by me at all times. not follow reap- papa. ok?"

"*ok." Goth replies with a sweet smile and nod.

Geno gives him a loving look and then harden his expression, he stood and turns his back and began to walk up the long staircase- it took some time but Goth was determined not to let his mother use blue magic on him. Soon they were up, with many monsters pointing and staring.

Goth enters through the wide tall doorway, the sun suddenly getting blocked from view as the grand inside came into view- there was glass on the high ceilings, which barely gave this place any light, so it was a little dark within.

Goth looks all around him, taking in the new area and studying the layout carefully.

'*i don't like this.' Goth thinks as he keeps his sweet smile on his jaws the whole time, 'i don't like how they stare at mama.'

The monsters all looked at Geno like he was a bug that needed to be smack with a rock.

Goth looks to his father, he had his hand firmly in Geno's, walking with his skull held high and no longer floating along. Still, the robe floats around his feet with an inviable wind, it was actually interesting to look at and Goth wonders if he was able to do that one day.

Geno and Reaper came to a stop, so did Goth.

There were more stairs to walk up and Goth gave a little huff as he readies himself to take on this next challenge. It never came, because Reaper turns and bending down, picks him up and held him to his chest- then taking Geno's hand once more, they walk up the long staircase.

"BROTHER! I AM SO GLAD YOU CAME!" A Papyrus's voice greets them making Goth startle at the suddenness of it, turning he sees the tall skeleton standing there, grinning at him, "AND THIS MUST BE GOTH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I HAD TO WAIT EIGHT WEEKS TO SEE MY NEPHEW!"

Goth let out a cry and reaches for Geno, it was not that he did not like Papyruses, they always made him feel weird like he was forgetting something. When he deleted worlds, he always waited until the Papyruses were dead before moving into it.

Geno takes him off of Reaper and rocks him gently, shushing him softly- the bloody glitch had his skull downwards, concealing it from those around, only Goth saw the pleased smile he was making.

Goth reaches up and pats his mother's pats, "*mama!"

"YES! YES!" Grim says with a nod, "COME NOW GOTH! GREET YOUR UNCLE!"

"*yeah goth. greet ya uncle." Reaper deep droning tone makes him look towards him, Goth frowns lightly when he sees that easy lazy smile with hooded sockets. It was not the Reaper, his father, he had come to know since his birth.

With a heavy sigh Geno removes Goth from him and hands him over to Grim with his blue magic, Goth kept looking to his mother, father and uncle.

Suddenly Grim was holding him smiling at him happily if a little strained.

Goth began to really cry now- something deep in his SOUL was causing him emotionally pain, he turns in his uncle's hands and reaches for Geno; his mother was gazing on looking ready to grab him back at any moment.

Reaper's had grown very still and silent and he did not like this.

"COME NOW GOTH!" Papyrus says to him kindly, keeping his smile on his jaws, "I AM YOUR UNCLE PAPYRUS! BUT MOST NOW CALL ME GRIM!"

Goth looks at him for a second, then looks to Geno once more, just staring at him, wondering why he was not being held by his mother.

'*come on! take me back!' Goth thinks holding out his little arms, wanting his mother he had come to love very quickly, "*mama! mama!"

"*paps. maybe we should have gotten him used to ya before ya held him." Reaper says suddenly coming forward and holding his hands out- Grim stares at him sadly for a moment, "don't worry' ya get a chance to hold him again. just give him time. he's still young and needs his mother."

Grim nods his skull and places the shin into those waiting hands of Reaper's who held him close to his chest. Goth quickly latches onto him, burying his face into the black robes.

"*i should greet life first." Reaper told his brother with a forced smile, "then ya can show off ya mate all ya want."

"YES! THAT IS RIGHT!" Grim suddenly says looking delighted by this, "I AM TO ANNOUNCE MY ENGAGEMENT TO THE WORLD!" the taller skeleton laughs loudly, "GO BROTHER! BE OFF WITH YOU! AND COME BACK QUICKLY! I WANT YOU AT MY SIDE WHEN I DO THIS!"

"*heh. ok." Reaper replies as he takes Geno's hand and pulls the glitch to him, "we'll see ya later."

The family moves along then, keeping to the walls. When they were in the dark corner of this large room, Reaper turns to Geno.

"*are ya ok love?" Reaper questions him almost carefully.

"*do... do you think goth hates me now?" Geno asks softly, looking at the wall with fake interest and a sad expression, "i didn't take him when he reached for me."

"*mm? let's see." Reaper says with a small smile, he then removes Goth and held him in front of Geno, "want ya mama gothy?"

"*mama!" Goth cries out happily reaching for him.

Geno was quick to gather him up in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"*i'm sorry baby boy." Geno says softly, rocking him gently.

"*don't worry love. we'll get through this. one day at a time. remember." Reaper told him firmly but gently.

Goth silently wonders what had happened to the pair to make them so... troubled, in Reaper's own universe. It could not be because Geno was an outsider, he had overheard his father once saying that Grim's new mate was also an outsider. 


	10. ERROR ERROR ERROR

Like any good little shin Goth follows his mother around, Geno had been sticking close to all the wall as he circles the large room, keeping hidden within the shadows.

Still, onlooker kept staring at his mother in that strange way and Goth really wished he could destroy them all or at least scare them off.

Goth had realized just how powerless he was a while back. He could not even open his MENU.

Of course, this was something he should learn as a child and not a babe, but that was not the point.

Goth stamped his little foot, making Geno pause and look around at him with a little frown. That frown deepens when he notices the displeased expression on the little skeleton's face.

Geno kneels down until he was socket level with his shin and smile kindly at him.

"*something wrong my sweet little boy?" Geno asks him softly, reaching out and stroking his cheek gently.

Goth lifts his arms out for a hug...

"*sorry goth. not today. shins don't normally be carried by their mothers." Geno explains in a hushed tone, "sorry. just... wait a little longer. ok."

Goth lowers his arms and pouts slightly, giving him a little glare, then remembers he was meant to be a good and loving son, so smiles brightly at him. There was no way he was going to return to his old ways, not when he had such a loyal mother and father to care for, so even if they do not give into him and he did not get his own way, he was determined not to throw a temper tantrum.

"*good boy goth." Geno told him clearly proud of him for not acting like a spoiled brat, then rose up, "we are going to walk around one more time. then we'll find reap- papa. once grim as shown off his mate. we can go home."

Goth nods his skull, then follows along once more when Geno began moving again.

Geno makes in way out of the main hall and into one of the back rooms, the whole building seemed to be linked and every room connected in one big maze. It kind of reminded Goth of the time he went to a museum with Bluerror.

Suddenly Geno's steps began slower and he ended up near to his mother as he walked.

Goth did not move back but did change his pace to match his mother- something was wrong, skeletons slow down to get their offspring closer in cases when they sensed danger.

That was when Goth noticed that they were being followed.

And not just from behind but from the sides as well.

Goth hears the rattling of a warning, his mother was telling these monsters to back away.

The little shin halts when his mother stops suddenly- peering around Geno's legs, he sees a group of monsters blocking the way. They all wore an expression of distaste, hatred or disgust. Some, however, looked on in triumph as if they had won a long battle.

"Greetings you gross pest." Growls out a slime monster, which was much larger than the ones Goth had encountered in the past, he put it down to them being in Reaper Tale.

"*greetings. what business do you have with me." Geno says keeping his voice firm; Goth looks up to his mother and sees that he was looking down on the monsters in the same way as they looked at him, like maggots infesting an open wound.

Goth was actually proud of that expression; he felt that Geno pulled it off better than them.

That feeling passes when he notices the surrounding monsters slowly closing in.

"You despicable parasite!" A female rabbit snaps at him, her hand were balled into fists and she looked ready to rush over and punch Geno, "leeching off of Lord Death! You should be ashamed of yourself! No! You should just die!"

There was a loud mumbling around him, voices joining this rabbit in agreement.

Geno stood there and said nothing, but he stepped closer to Goth, so that the shin was now pressed up against his shinbones.

"I still can not believe Lord Death would marry a creature like you!" A voice joins in, "An insect! A worm! A bug!" another joins in, "Hurry and leave this place! And free Lord Death from your wicket hands!" one yells loudly of the sea of monster.

Then were others screaming at Geno, their voices now mixing together, causing Goth to rattle loudly; he held his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound.

Goth Error was suddenly back in the Anti-Void with the many Voices screaming at him.

Error starts screaming, large big tears rolled down his cheeks- he cries out for help but no one ca-

Suddenly he was lifted up and held close, a warm loving embrace. Blinking away his tears Error looks up to see his mother glaring at the monster encircling them.

His visible orbit was now flared up with red and blue wisps of powerful magic.

Suddenly the world was moving fast- Geno had these strange glitching delayed shortcuts that he seemed to have to plan his moves a few steps beforehand. Bones erupted from the ground and the walls he had been keeping too.

Goth was held in his mother's left arm, which he knew was his dominant hand, he wondered why for a moment that realized it was because Geno was blind in his right socket, he kept his offspring in his left so he could be sure he was safe.

Goth sob bitterly, holding tightly onto Geno as the monsters kept summoning their attacks over and over.

And no matter how skilled Geno was, he was vastly outnumbered.

Adding to the fact that he understood that monsters that were not in their own universes did not have much plot armour, meant the bloody glitch was going to fail.

No sooner has he thought that Geno crashes into the wall due to an overwhelming attack from four monsters.

As Geno slid down the wall stunned, Goth was suddenly ripped from his mother's arm. Dazed, Geno still tries to reach for him but all that Goth could do was watch as a sword pierces the bloody glitch's sternum.

Geno bones melt and his SOUL vanishes from sight.

Goth screams and everything went black-

Somewhere deep in the Anti-Void sealed by the Paint, the ERROR within blinks through the blackness and gives a glitchy growl of rage- the multiverse gives a little tremor. 


	11. MENU!

The ERROR wiggles in his airtight prison gasping for breath only feeling pain- his fingers! He could still feel his strings wrapped around his fingers, gripping into the universes he had been about to destroy before Ink threw the Paint over his skull.

Error stops moves and tries to think clearly, however, his mind was glitching kept replaying images of a bloody glitch and death, then fading in with the static.

It was cold, hard and pitch-black; his own glitches felt like they were tearing at his atoms. It must hurt so much since he had not been used to feeling this way for a long time.

'Feeling this way for a long time'?

Error wanted to go home but did not know what or where home was.

Geno- his mother came into his mind.

"*mama?" Error calls out into the blackness, he got no answer.

Reaper- his father came into his mind.

"*reapapa!" Error calls out into the blackness, still, he got no answer.

Suddenly he hears talking, hushed talking coming from somewhere else.

The Voices!

Error frowns deeply, no, it was not the Voices.

Error knew these voices too, felt like he had heard them before.

An image of him being surrounded by monsters, attacking his mother... his mother melting.

The ERROR growls, he remembers... did he?

Was that, any of that real?

Dream and Nightmare had been using their powers just before the Paint hit him, so how would he be reborn? And to reborn, he had to die... he was alive, trapped and in agony, yes, but alive.

Doubt of what was real and what was not haunted his glitching mind and SOUL-

His SOUL?

Error could not feel the normal pulse of his SOUL, almost like it was not there; if it was not here, then where was is?

Error blinks.

Goth blinks.

Error was trapped by Paint.

Goth was surrounded by monsters.

"-really the best thing?" Came an angry voice, making Goth turn and Error frown.

"-Lord Death is enslaved by that filth! Normal vows are 'to death do we part! But because of the nature of that creature, the vows were changed!" Came another voice, one sounding weary.

"Then there's the matter of the child," A smooth voice spoke up, "It's part of that creature, but it's also a part of Lord Death! We can't just kill it!"

"The creature's spawn is another thing trapping Lord Death!" Yet another voice yells, completely enraged, "we need to get rid of it somehow!"

Goth blinks.

Error blinks.

Error realizes.

Goth realizes.

They were one and the same- two bodies one SOUL between them, able to see, hear, speak, feel and taste with both.

Goth turns to look at the bird monster guarding him, he was looking at him in fear and worry- it was clear he was not happy to be there.

"-into the Void! That way Lord Death shall not remember!" A voice cries in delight, clapping their hands together.

It seemed that most were in agreement to this and the monsters began moving in towards the little shin.

Error frowns deeply, as an ERROR he was not really affected by the pressure of the Void, it was more like just another gateway for him; however, he did not know if the same could be said for his smaller body who housed his SOUL.

Suddenly he had a plan and grins insanely with his old body but with his new one, he gives them a sweet smile.

"*the void!" Goth cries out happily, "yay! i can go home from there!"

The made the adults stop and look at each other- a female bear monster came over and give him a fake smile.

"What do you mean little one?" The bear monster questions him kindly.

"*father takes goth in the void for walks all the time!" Goth told them with a bold smile, holding his little hands in front of him and rattling in joy, "i can find my way home!"

The adult monsters all give him an expression that showed that they were less than placed by this news.

The bear smiles at him warmly and spoke to his again, "Is there a place where you cannot go? Somewhere perhaps where you cannot find your way home?"

Goth blinks, he could not believe that he did not have to lead them around and that they gave him the words he had wanted to hear.

"*...the anti-void." Goth says slowly as if unsure, then nods, "yes. mother said if goth ever went into the anti-void. i may never return."

Suddenly he was lifted roughly and his older self laugh like crazy as they opened a portal all march right into his domain- as soon as Goth entered he felt the Anti-Void rock, then the silence Voices began to cheer, all welcoming him home.

Goth grins, happy that they knew it was him even if his appearance was different.

Then Goth felt it, a terrifying and amazing feeling of power entering into his SOUL- he made a quick movement with his wrist and grins boldly as his MENU appears in front of him.

The shin was placed on the ground, not caring as he quickly studies his MENU commands. Along with his older ones, he had gained some new ones. However, Goth could already see that most of his options were locked due to his low level, however, he had power over the Anti-Void and right away made a realm weight lockdown to all gateways and backdoors.

When the portal they came through closed on them, all the monsters gasp loudly.

Goth was about to open a portal to his little nest and leave them all to rot... when someone else appeared, looking a lot more fearsome than he had ever seen in his lives and seemingly ready to kill.

The self-proclaimed 'little brother' of the ERROR:

Fresh_VIRUS.


	12. Deadly Mistake

The Fresh_VIRUS...

...was nothing of how he remembers him. 

The ERROR's self-proclaimed little brother was different. Those bright colours the virus loved so much to wear, had become faded with time; the clothes were dirty, stained and torn.   
Goth knew what most was, dust and blood. And judging by the black stains, Fresh had been fighting with Ink at some point. 

It seemed that he was not caring for his Host's body too. The skeleton had sickeningly grey markings, which was how skeletons bruised. Creaks and chips were visible as well. 

What was more, those glasses that Fresh almost wore, was no longer on his face- his left socket was littered with creaks and Goth could see the VIRUS's main body sticking out, threating to break the narrow hole. Normally there would be a tiny purple SOUL with the main body nesting deeper in the skull until it got too big. 

The main body's single eye was staring at the dwellers of Reaper Tale, completely enraged.   
Fresh steps forward like a puppet on strings, growling both from the host and the main body.   
A cry and a gasp happened at the same time and that seemed to what set Fresh off, he jerks and then darts at them.

Fresh rushes at some and threw a punch, the monster managed to get away, leaving the virus to continue on moving until he punches the floor- he was now kneeling with his skull lowered.

Fresh's host laughs and the main body hisses, slowly he lifts his skull up and turns to the monsters there- they all backed up, some shaking their heads, others trying to open the portal quickly, a few covered in disbelief that this was happening to them, one or two could not help themselves and screams and cry out at the sight. 

Rolling out of Fresh's right socket, jaws and nasal passage were tiny little viruses- suddenly Fresh stands and rips over his jacket, revealing more of these babies wiggling around among the ribs and continuing down to the pelvis. 

The little viruses shoot out, pouring to the white ground and chasing over the Reaper Tale dwellers. Any of tried to fight back and attack them was met with a skateboard to the face or the back of the head- Fresh was now moving between them at surprising speed. 

Goth watches the scene unfold, it was like something out of a horror movie that Fresh and Bluerror used to force him to sit down and see with them. 

Goth then notices a single baby virus coming his way, instead of running, he walks towards it and held out a hand. 

The virus looked a little confused but crawls onto his hand using its many tentacles, the little purple eye stared at him with mild interest. 

Goth suddenly realized that he did not know if the virus could take over or not; as an ERROR he had been fine with the virus, sometimes letting Fresh sleep in him while he found himself a new host. 

But again, like the Void, he was not sure how his new body would react to it. 

"*i never did make a puppet of you." Goth told the little creature, "i was meaning to do it for ages. went i get back. i'll crochet one."

Suddenly the screams of terror die down and thinking that Fresh had overtaken the monsters, he looks up from the virus in his hands. 

And came face to face with Fresh himself- the main body had it's large tentacles out, seemingly reaches for him. 

Goth gasps loudly and leaps backwards, falling onto his rear.

"*how many times have i told ya not to do that?!" Goth yells at his little brother, then shook his skull he climbs to his feet, "nevermind." he took a large step and looks around at the monsters, "kill them all fresh those types ain't good enough for ya babes."

Fresh did not move, he seemed frozen- 

The monsters were fighting back now that Fresh was not helping his babies, the only thing it seemed to do was leave them stunned on the ground. After all, it was only the ERROR that could truly kill off Fresh and his offspring. 

"*look at them trying to escape." Goth says to his 'little brother' with an insane smirk, "they won't be going anywhere. heh haha. i sealed all the exits."

Fresh slowly turns his skull to him, the main body studying him intently. 

"*moron! what are doing still here?" Goth snaps at him, glaring at him, "i ain't as strong as i used to be. they might actually find a way out!"

Fresh reaches for his chest and shockingly draws out his SOUL- Goth had not seen his SOUL properly and was stunned to see it; it was no longer a glitching mess filled with ERROR signs. It was mostly black with one small part a brilliant white, around the edges of this white was a bright red. 

Goth realizes Fresh had entered him into a FIGHT. 

"*think ya can beat me?" Goth says with an insane laugh, he held up the tiny virus in his hand and stroked it, "do ya even know who the hell i am?"

When Fresh did not say anything, Goth wanted to throw the thing at him; then he realized that his little brother was looking at his status. Goth opens his own MENU and looks at it more closely, he had been focused on his skills, he never looked at any information. 

Normally it depended on who viewed the status, what the words of the text were, but being a glitch Error could see this too...Goth could not see it. 

'*oh yes i can!' Error growls within him, and Goth's MENU flickers and glitches. 

Fresh whole body jerks suddenly, he looks on with more interest.

[Goth Sans - _ERROR_  
HP: 20/20 - _99/99_  
AT: 3/3 - _96/96_  
DF: 4/4 - _98/98_  
AC: 1/1 - _49/49_  
MP: 1/1 - _65/65_  
Skills +  
 **LV:3 - _LV: 113_**  
{*child of death. child of a glitch. is young and wants his mother and father. the reincarnation of the error. this is the error's new body. his old one is still trapped. wants only to protect his new family.   
_*your beloved brother ERROR- is happy to see you and has missed you but will never admit it. wants you to kill with those monsters behind you. wants to return to his new family and live with them in peace._ }]

"*what!" Goth cries out staring at the words, Fresh looks at him, "don't believe everything ya read here! i never missed ya at all!"

A slow grin spreads across Fresh's broken jaws. 

"*mah big bro missed me huh?" Fresh says his voice sounding raw, he reaches out and easily picks up the shin as he stood up, "heh haha! look at ya! so tiny! i didn't know ya could get a host too!"

"*reincarnation is a lot different than a host!" Goth spat at him, folding his arms over his chest, then looks over to the monsters who were still fighting for their lives, "i guess its the only way a virus like ya can understand it. those monsters killed my mother. i want them dead."

"*no worries." Fresh says happily, spinning around to face the monsters, "easy."

"*wait." Goth said suddenly tapping Fresh on the shoulder, "these foul creatures killed my mother. i want them to have them begging for death. for death to be freedom from their suffering."

"*fun as always bro!" Fresh said happily, looking towards the monsters, "i know just the thing! er.. also. we might have to keep them alive for a little while for it. that alright?"

"*fine." Goth replies with a nod, glaring at them, "afterwards. i want to find out which au my mother hails from. if there's a reset exists in that place. then he'll return to it... i don't know if he will have any memories of me..."

"*i'll get bluerror on it." Fresh answers softy, while it was clear he did not understand most normal creature's emotions, he understood that his brother was saddened by the death of this 'mother'- he walks towards the monsters, most had noticed them coming and was staring at them in complete and utter horror, "you lot made a big mistake!"

"*more like a deadly mistake." Goth announces looking overly pleased; before anyone could say anything about why or how the shin was on good terms with the virus, tiny little portals opened and blue strings came wiggling down, "i can't draw out any. but it seems i can use the ones i made in the past."

The strings zoomed towards them and trapped them all. Now they were puppets on strings, unable even to run away or fight back. Goth gives them all a sweet smile. 


	13. A Choice

"*SO CUTE!" Bluerror cries out joyfully, hugging the little shin to him, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW CUTE YOU ARE ERROR!"

"*son of a glitch!" Goth spat out wiggling in the ERROR's arms, "let go of me!"

"*COME ON ERROR! I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN YEARS! AND YOU REALLY ARE CUTE!" Bluerror told him with a bit of a pout but never losing his happy cheer.

"*i was just as cute in my old body!" Goth snaps at him, as his wiggling came to a stop.

Currently Goth was in his former nest, his little area of the Anti-Void that he once called home- when he first was reborn, he would have given anything to return to this place, however now, all he wanted was to go 'home' with his mother and father.

Suddenly Goth was placed on his favourite giant blue beanbag... it had been large when he was his older self, now he was completely engulfed by the thing.

"*YOU LOOK SAD ERROR." Bluerror says to his sadly, "IT MUST BE HARD ON YOU BEING REBORN LIKE THIS. BUT NOT TO WORRY! FOR I! THE AMAZING BLUERROR HAVE DISCOVERED ALL THE INFORMATION YOU WANTED!"

Goth looks to him blinking in surprise, then smile brightly. Bluerror mainly lived with Core Frisk and their 'Safe Zone' the Omega Timeline but came to hang out with ERROR even if they were meant to be enemies on account hat Error had been after Core Frisk for what felt like aeons. Bluerror would not betray the location and Error never asked him to.

"*YOUR 'MOTHER' IS NAMED GENOCIDE SANS! HE COMES FROM AN AU CALLED AFTER TALE #1!" Bluerror told him happily, he hands the little shin some chocolate and continues on while Goth ate it, "AND RESETS HAPPEN! THOUGH! GENOCIDE IS NOT AFFECTED BY THEM! IF HE DIES FOR WHATEVER REASON! HE SHALL RETURN TO SOME PLACE CALLED THE 'SAVE SCREEN' WITHIN HIS UNIVERSE AND STAY THERE UNTIL HIS MATE, 'DEATH', COMES FOR HIM!"

"*whoa! ya got all that info in three days?" Goth says impressed by his friend.

"*IT IS GOOD TO HAVE CONNECTION!" Bluerror told him with a wink, "DEATH HAS BEEN GOING AROUND TO ALL OUTCODED CHARACTERS AND HAS BEEN BEGGING THEM TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU! OR TO STEP FORWARD IF THEY KNOW ANYTHING!"

"*they might think someone else is pulling the strings." Came Fresh's voice, the virus had gotten himself a new body and was treating it with care like he used to do, "since all the monsters who attacked ya came back to their world a little insane."

Goth grins at this while Bluerror huffs and taps a foot on the floor in disappointment; they had decided to let the monsters live as a warning to others- they were completely trapped in their own bodies unable to escape their private hell Fresh put them through, death really would be a release for them.

"*is my mother back with father now?" Goth questions Bluerror, the ERROR's frown lifts and smiles brightly at him.

"*YES! GENOCIDE IS BACK WITH HIS MATE!" Bluerror then frowns once more, "HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN YOUR ABSENCE? SINCE YOU DO NOT WANT ANY TRAIL LEADING BACK TO ERROR."

Goth looks down, "*maybe i shouldn't go back..."

"*WHY?!" Bluerror cries out alarmed then looks to Fresh and then back to him, "YOU ARE A SHIN! YOU NEED YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER!"

"*i'm scared." Goth admits aloud to his two friends, making them both stare at him in shock, "i don't want to be used against them. they already gave me so much... so much that a error like me doesn't deserve."

"*since when do ya care?" Fresh questions a sharp glare from Bluerror made him shrug, "what. i'm right. bro. ya normally do whatever ya want. just go back and play house with them."

"*but i _like_ them. and i don't want them to get hurt." Goth tries to explain, "one day. it might be revealed that i'm the error. then what? they're going to be so...sad..."

"*AWW! ERROR! YOU FINALLY GREW UP!" Bluerror cries out, leaning down and hugging him once more.

"*really? 'cause he looks a little grown down to me." Fresh replies giving them a cheeky smile.

The pair just stared at him not amused.

Bluerror lets got of Goth and settle down next to him.

"*ok! i have an idea." Fresh says to them, he leans over to them as if he was going to explain the where quantum weirdness ends, "how about ya live with one of my babies? they'll care for ya."

"*huh?" Goth blinks at him, then growls out, "i ain't living in ya colourful nightmare!"

"*not all my worlds are rad!" Fresh explains to them, grinning boldly "some i leave as they are. others are for me to come in later to feed or breed. we can make a new world just for ya to be raised in."

"*FRESH! ERROR NEEDS HIS MOTHER!" Bluerror told him firmly, then wiggles his finger at him, "WE CAN NOT HAVE HIM RAISED JUST BY ANYONE!"

"*no. that sounds good." Goth says in a soft tone, "let's go with that."

Fresh grins more and Bluerror sighs helplessly. 


	14. Wishful Thinking

It had been three weeks and Goth was missing his mother and father like mad. The magical feed that Fresh and Bluerror kept bringing in did nothing to quench his hunger but managed to keep him alive.

It was only because he was in the Anti-Void that the first three days apart from his family he had not needed any food.

Currently, he was living with an Outer Sans that had been taken over by one of Fresh's offspring- he would not admit to his 'little brother' that he made the right choice in bringing him here. Because he loved this universe.

Fresh went back doing whatever viruses do and Bluerror returned to his post in the Omega Timeline, both were eager to visit him all the time.

Goth wanders along the path of the starry world, his nanny, the Outer Sans who was now called 'Nash' wander just behind him; this Sans had all of his memories of being the Outer Sans and had actually begged Fresh when he came to 'play' one day, to destroy his world.

It turned out that Nash's world mainly had genocide runs and had a story similar to Dust Tale. In return for saving his world, he had promised to entertain Fresh one day when he grew bored. Of course Nash never dreamt that the promise would lead to him becoming a nanny for the reborn Destroyer.

Goth almost felt sorry for Nash, he knew Dust's tale too well. When he was himself, as in the ERROR, there had never been an Outer Tale that matched Dust Tale's stories. He half wondered what else had changed while he had been gone... he had not dared ask why Fresh had even been in the Anti-Void in the first place.

Suddenly the air became colour with smoke and Fresh appears grinning like mad right in his face, causing him to fall back.

"*fresh! ya *freaking* parasite!" Goth yells out, shaking his little fist at him. Nash bends down helps him to his feet without a word.

"*gonna play bro?" Fresh asks him excitedly, meaning he had just changed his host, his emotions ran high whenever had a fresh host.

"*...sure." Goth answers with a shrug, his angry already lost, "just remember that my abilities are locked this time. i almost fell into a black hole last time."

"*yeah. oops. my bad." Fresh replies with a laugh, he was almost bouncing on his heels when Goth was lifted up by Nash to be socket level with Fresh.

"*what do ya want to play? space tag?" Goth questions him, looking around them.

"*thought we could play something a little more out of this world." Fresh told him, lowering his glasses and giving him a wink.

Goth snorts, knowing what he meant, Fresh wanted them to leave this universe to play.

"*fine. let's go." Goth answers with a nod, he turns around in the Nash's arms, "ya already leaving ya world? it will be the first time right?"

"*if that's what the young master wishes." Nash replies with a nod, making Goth frown.

"*i told ya to stop reading those mangas!" Goth snap at him, going blue in the face. Fresh laughs out loud, "and ya can shut it too!"

Fresh was still laughing as he rips over a portal, until Error who could open windows and easily move in and out of them, the virus forcefully had to tear open the code in order to access certain areas.

It used to annoy the hell out of Error in the past but now he did not care so much.

Nash moves forward and enters the rip with Fresh following in behind.

"*what is this place?" Goth asks looking around at the many different monsters of the same monsters.

"*a new universe that was set up after ya were trapped." Fresh told him bitterly, glaring behind his glasses, then he was suddenly all smiles, "this place is great though! has many different shops we can visit. its called multi-city."

"*can't we just open a portal and take what we need?" Goth says looking around the many monsters all moving with the crowd.

"*naw. just as fun buying it!" Fresh told him as he walks ahead, Nash follows just behind.

Goth looks to Nash, remembering that he had a virus growing within, most hosts die when the virus lived its life, only a small number of Fresh's offspring become like Fresh himself, these ones will still follow the orders.

"*look! a clothe shop! we need some more of those right?" Fresh remarks moving in that direction now.

Of course, Goth did not need to know how Fresh knew what Nash and himself had been speaking about yesterday when Goth spilt milk all down his few clothes he owned.

Soon they were inside all looking through different colours of jumpers, shorts and shirts. Completely forgetting that a shin such as himself needed to wear a striped top.

They spent an hour just looking but did not buy much, after that Fresh and Nash ate lunch while Goth looked on, not really wanting to eat.

Before they ate, he had changed into a dark blue jumper and black shorts with a pair of red boots. Goth blinks, he had thought he saw his father flying in the sky... perhaps Reaper was still looking for him, he maybe it was wishful thinking on his part.


	15. Skills

Goth spent most of his days learning how to use his magic, which seemed to be accessible only through the Anti-Void; Fresh left a rip open for him to play with his MENU.

All his former skills were locked.

And the only skills he had was something called 'rot', 'glitch' and 'string master'. There was no information text that went with them to explain what these did- which he put down as to him being young and that he should not even be able to see his MENU yet.

'String master' he knew what was, he gave him mastery over his own strings.

And as an ERROR he daily had to remove the strings had poured from his orbits at random; he would bound them up and place them in his little nest high above the captured SOULs and his puppets were also made from his strings.

So he pulls some string through, grabs some needles and crocheted two little dolls, Geno and Reaper. Then knitted a little bag in order to carry them around on his back.

Goth decided to go to a dead universe in order to test out 'rot'. And it did just as it said, rotted away anything to the point of death, however, it did not completely kill it.

And then 'glitch' was a strange one, he could glitch through walls and other objects.

Goth did not see how this was useless.

He wanted to raise his LV since more of skills as ERROR start at LV 59, before then, his skills were normal skills that came with a Sans and then slightly higher versions of those skills.

Goth could not know what new skills would be unlocked as 'Goth' when he grew older or his LV raised.

Goth yawns loudly, then Nash picks him out and starts taking him into the next room for a nap. 


	16. Lost...

They were in Multi-City once again, just messing around with shoppers this time.

Fresh and Goth walk around the supermarket placing items into creatures' baskets or removes items, before running away giggling.

Yesterday was an interesting day for him too, Bluerror actually took him to Omega Timeline and he was kind of amazed at the sight. It had been fun.

It seemed to be no longer a blank white space much like his Anti-Void as he heard about, while he was away it seems that Ink performed the forbidden and made a universe without the Voices input.

Another thing that proved the ERROR wrong, he thought that Ink could not do this... was his 'role' in the multiverse really all in his mind?

Goth walks beside Fresh as they went the pair munched on some sugary treats; Geno never let him have much, claiming it was very bad for a shin to have- Nash was walking a few steps behind them, though he did not join in with anything they did.

In fact, Goth was not meant to eat solid foods until he was at least three or four years of age. However, that was what he was doing and he was wondering if that was what was making him feel so... heavy at times- like he was walking through water.

At first, he thought the heaviness feeling was because he was able to control two bodies at once, even if one could not move. But that theory was false when he managed to make his ERROR self drift off into a deep sleep, with the help of Bluerror instructions.

Again the adult pair needed to feed their bodies and Goth did not join then, not feeling hungry at the moment.

Then someone died.

Goth heard the screams and cries of those who witness this.

Oddly enough, the one that died was a human. It appeared to be a young one too, they had a knife through their chest. Even in this so-called peaceful world, things like this happened.

Goth turns away, not really caring when he felt something. With a frown, he slowly looks around and stares at the fallen body, that now that a circle of creatures around it, no one daring to step closer.

That was when he noticed the wings, pure black wings raised to the skies, stretching out from black robes.

With a quick glance to Fresh and Nash, he noticed that the pair was too interested with what they were doing; he had been placed in the centre of them, so grabbing his knitted bag with his two dolls, he wiggles down and goes under the table, then he drops to the ground, he pulls his arm through one of the straps and let it hang at his side rather than on his back.

Then he hurries out of there and walks through the sea of legs, making his way to where the body laid.

Before he even got there, those wings had taken off into the sky and he tries to follow them.

"*reapapa!" Goth calls lightly, quickly his steps while holding his arms out, then louder, "reapapa! _reapapa_!"

Goth was quickly out of huff and had to stop, he looks to the sky and sees no sight of his father.

Goth thought he was going to cry, he lowers his skull and looks around sadly and blinks in shock- no only had he lost sight of his father, he could not remember which way he came from.

Suddenly he felt it, a powerful force close by. With a deep breath, he starts moving once again.

Why he was doing this he did not know, but once he saw his father the overwhelming need to be with him had caused him to run to him. 


	17. ...And Found

Goth was completely covered in sweat, breathing hard and rattling sightly from exhaustion. He had been walking everywhere, following that force however, it seemed that just as he was reaching it, it had already started to move on.

He had now placed his little knitted backpack fully on his back and made sure his little dolls were tucked inside safely; he really did not want to lose them.

Goth looks around at where he was now, he knew only by the universes he watched, that this place was called a 'dockland'. There were warehouses lining the waterfront, trunks came in and out of the area and the cargo ships anchored and dropped off their load.

So much movement was happening and Goth walked through everyone's legs, observing the place while he rested.

He had realized that he could call Bluerror with the phone he had been given by him... Fresh did not own a phone so he really could not ring him up and come get him.

Of course, wandering aimlessly around had given him a chance to think more.

Why had he got after Reaper when he had told himself to stay away? Why not leave things as they were? He was living his life fine right now, right?

Goth bows his skull, he had not yet informed his friends that his whole 'job' had been a lie and that the multiverse was not going to break apart at any moment- Bluerror had questioned him about how old he thought he would be before he was able to get back to 'work'.

The worried expression on his friend's face, he much not want the ERROR to return to work any time soon.

"Who are you?!" An angry voice scream breaking him out of his through, Goth looks up just in time to see an arm appear and grab the front of his nice dark blue jumper and lift him up into the air.

It was a human. An adult swapfell Chara. Normally these were very nice however there was a few who seemed fit into the underground a little too well.

By the many scars on their face, Goth could tell they had been through a lot. Yet the unkind expression told him that they was not one of the nice ones.

"Who sent you?" The Chara snaps at him, gripping onto his jumper tightly.

'*why is he doing this to a child? there are laws ya know? even the most badest bad guy don't touch a child... until they're me. i kill children off quickly.' Goth thinks as he wiggling in the hold, then places his hands on the larger fleshly one.

It was then he remembers when he and his friends had gone to get clothes for him, they had not chosen tops with stripes on them and the jumper he wore now was just _plain_ dark blue.

"*oh." Was all that came out from Goth's jaws, this only made the Chara angrier and his grip tighten.

Without another word they spun around and began to march towards one of the warehouses, on opening the door and passing through many monsters and humans look their way. But the Chara never answered their questionable gazes, just continued on walking with the little skeleton in their hand.

Then they went through a secret door that was hidden behind some large wooden crates. In here there were more monsters and humans, Goth saw that they were all from the fell and swap fell branches.

As they passed more of this secret hangout, Goth noticed a particular sign that was hanging everywhere on the walls.

And suddenly, knew who these creatures were. They belonged to a group that rivalled Nightmare in wanting to overtake the multiverse. As he remembers, they were fairly new back then but managed to get enough monsters on their side to make themselves a headache for Nightmare.

They went into another large room, this one had huge cages in it.

The Chara walks up to an open cage and tosses him in without care and shut it up, he hears a noise of metal moved against metal and then the sound of a lock clicking.

The Chara gives him a glare and leaves the room.

Goth looks at the cage he was in; he could easily rot the metal bars or glitch through them.

However, he did not try to escape, only because he could sense death. In a cage next to his was a Frisk, beaten and bloody, laying on the dirty floor gasping out his last breaths.

Goth could tell they were going to die very soon.

He also could tell that all of the creatures he passed were all going to die too, for some strange reason. He did not have this sense before, he wondered if he had a new skill though he could not open his MENU outside of the Anti-Void to have a look.

Goth waits. And waits and waits.

Until the door swung open and monsters come marching in, they came to a stop outside of the Frisk's cage, opening it, some drag him out into the main room and then took them.

Then his own cage was open and Goth looks up to see a sweaty Fell Sans glaring down at him, reaching for him. The Fell Sans grabs him from behind and lift him up by the jumper, which by this point the front was already ruined.

And Goth was not happy about this, it was one of his favourites.

Fell Sans follows behind the marching monsters that dragged the heavily wounded Frisk, swinging the tiny skeleton has he left.

Goth did not approve of being treated like a rag doll- he showed his displeasure by rattling angrily at him.

Before long they came into a large open space, they seemed to be in a warehouse that was being used as a training ground instead.

Goth was lifted up and thrown roughly on a long metal table that was covered in dry blood, he thought he heard some of his bones on his back side crack as he lands- different areas of his lower spine, his left forearm bones and both the backs of his shin bones, as well as his heels. His upper spine and shoulder blades were saved the blow by his dolls, which cushioned him there.

The Frisk was dropped in the middle of the creatures, all looking ready to kill- It was not needed, Goth knew that they would die before the creatures surrounding them could do any more harm.

Goth who would once upon a time cry at any small pain when he first became this way, just sit up and stared- he could feel blood leaking through and soaking his clothes.

'*still... why can i sense that _all_ these creatures are gonna die?' Goth thinks as he looks around for something that could cause all these monsters and humans to die almost at once.

The only thing he could think of was the Star Sanses with their Star Warriors coming along and fighting to the death, yet that still did not make sense. These monsters who looked like would put up a good fight, could not simply die in such a short space of time of each other...

'*they all going to die soon. no need to worry how or why.' Goth thought as he looks to the Fell Sans and Swap Fell Sans, who looked ready to beat some answers from him, 'reapapa will be here soon.'

As if to prove his point Reaper appears, hovers over the large group- he had his hood fully covering his face, only his chin and part of his lower jaws could be seen.

The little shin almost leapt for joy at the sight of his father, that joy quickly fades when he noticed something was off with him- then shook his skull to trying to work out why he was surprisingly happy to see the Grim Reaper.

Staying away should be a protection for his mother and father's heart and SOUL... yet he could not keep the smile off his jaws.

And suddenly, he really did not care about his reasonings.

The Frisk dies and the SOUL leaves the body, Reaper gets the SOUL's essence and places it in a jar. Then he seemed to raises his skull and look around at the creatures around, no doubt thinking the same as Goth, _'why will these healthy creatures meet their end almost at once?'_

The creatures all began talking at once when they realized that the Frisk was dead, which turned the attention on Goth.

'*reapapa ain't noticed me yet?' Goth thinks as he frowns, wanting to throw a tantrum at not being paid attention to.

"*what are they looking at?" Came a Sans near him spoke, Goth looks out the corner of his socket and sees the Fell Dance Sans look to him and then up in the air, frowning.

Goth blinks, then remembered that Death cannot be seen unless he wants to be seen.

Now that the group of creatures had started making their way to him and surrounding him, Reaper had floated over with the group following them, his own hood blocking his sight.

Goth knew the moment his father saw him.

Reaper had halted all movement and then a second later, his wings spread out.

Goth climbs to his feet and held out his arms reaching for the father only he could see, "*reapapa!"

Suddenly he was struck from behind by something and fell off the side of the table, landing hard on the ground, face first.

Something else lands next to him with a thump, and with a groan, he turns blinking at the object... which turned out to be a human head.

Then he faints from the pain this time. 


	18. Missed

Goth blinks... everything looked blurry... he was being held, he was in pain, he could hear the sound of humming.

Blinking some more his version clears, he realizes he was being held against someone's sternum and that he was feeding off of them. Goth was not worried, he knew who it was.

"*reapapa." Goth manages to get out, trying to move around but Reaper's hands had seemed to lock him in place.

"*there. there. i got ya gothy." Reaper hums out softly from above, moving one hand off his back and strokes the back of his skull, it was a bit swore.

Goth giggles and snuggles against his father, "*reapapa!" he closes his sockets and just lay there happily.

He really did not know how long he did lay there for, feeding off of his father, just listening to the humming that normally came from his mother; but soon he was done and trying to move once more, on finally being allowed to sit up, he looks up to his father.

Reaper was crying. And he seemed to had been crying for a long time, since he had dried tear stains as well as fresh ones. Dark rings of blue were under those sockets, making it seem like he had not slept for an eternally.

Goth reaches up and lightly pats him on the cheek, causing his father to smile softly.

"*reapapa!" Goth says with a smile, leaning to him once more for another hug, "love you! miss you!"

"*yeah. hehe. missed ya too gothy. missed ya too." Reaper cries out softly, rocking him gently, "love ya."

Goth smiles, as much as he loved Fresh and Bluerror, he really did want to be with Reaper and Geno... even if it was very selfish of him, even if it would cause them pain in the future.

'*as long as they never find out.' Goth thinks to himself, somewhere in the Anti-Void his other body shifts with his line thought, 'as long as i grow strong enough to protect them.'

"*let's get ya to sci." Reaper tells him, pulling him away slightly to look at him, "we'll have him look at ya."

"*mama? where mama?" Goth questions and then he looks around, it was then he notices that they were floating next to beams... the high beams that were on the warehouse ceiling.

Looking down he sees a bloody pool of human bodies and piles of monster dust.

"*the bad guys. gone?" Goth asks staring at the hellish scene before and then Reaper places a finger under his chin and draw his face to him.

"*for now yeah. but goth. ya must understand that we. our family. have enemies. and something may happen in the future." Reaper told him sadly, looking pained.

"*has somethin happened to mama?" Goth says in fear, he began to rattle loudly, tears filled his sockets.

"*no. no. mama is at home waitin for ya." Reaper said to him quickly, bringing him in for another hug, "we should go to sci quickly and see to ya wounds."

"*what about nash?" Goth asks with a sob before he could stop himself, he held onto his father's robes tightly, though he was feeling a little more at ease knowing that Geno was safe and at home.

"*nash? who's nash?" Reaper questions with a bit of a growl.

"*my nanny." Goth told him, looking around as if to see him in the air with them.

"*nanny?" Reaper mumbles aloud frowning deeply, then shook his skull and smiles oddly at him, "we'll meet up with ya nanny later. ok?"

"*ok." Goth agrees happily, then his smile fades and he held his skull, "my skull hurts."

Reaper summons a black mist and quickly enters through it. On the other side was Sci's lab, Sci himself was sitting at his desk sipping at a mug; one look at Reaper with the Goth bleeding in his arms, made him spit out his coffee, spraying it everywhere and down himself.

"*sci. he's hurt!" Reaper told him floating over, "i didn't come right away because he seemed half-starved so needed to feed him. will he be ok?"

"*let me look." Sci says leaping up from his seat and hurrying around the desk, "follow me."

Reaper floats behind the Science Sans, who was half running down the halls and they came to an examination room.

"*place him on the bed over there." Sci instructs as he points to the bed off to one side of the bed, he reaches for the phone that was on the desk in the room and began speaking into it with a low voice.

"*reapapa." Goth calls up to his father, who looks at him when he sat him on the bed, "where mama?"

"*we'll get him once we get ya looked at. hehe. if we bring him now. he might hold ya and not let ya go." Reaper explains with tears in his sockets once more, he touches his cheek gently, "i'm so glad ya alive. i'm so glad ya not dead. i'm so glad ya here."

"*goth too! goth miss reapapa!" Goth says loudly, trying to reach for his father, but instead, Reaper held him still, causing him to look at him in confusion, "reapapa?"

"*wait until sci has seen ya. then i'll give ya the biggest hug of ya life." Reaper told him with a smile, he leans over and knocks his frontal bone against Goth's, "just bear with it a little longer. ok."

"*ok." Goth answers with a bright smile. 

Somewhere in the Anti-Void the ERROR stirs and then settles. 


	19. Rocking Skeletons

Goth did not like being poked around by Sci and had slapped his hand away a couple of times. When the adults through he was resting, he pulls his phone out of his subspace- that he thankfully installed in himself normally infants could not use them; the number of items he could store was limited to three. With phone in hand, he sent a text message to Bluerror, letting him know what had happened and to get him to tell Fresh- before his little brother went and did something stupid.

Now he had bandages wrapped like a mummy- not only did he get hurt when he was thrown down but the last strike and bad fall had caused him to have a couple of nasty cracks at the back and one on his frontal bone.

Sci had confirmed that before Reaper had fed him, he had not been getting enough to eat and had been eating solid foods. How Sci knew this he did not know...

Right now he was playing with some toy bricks one of the staff members had brought in, his two little dolls of his mother and father sat by his side- Reaper had never been far the past couple of days while they healed the worst of his wounds but now his father had completely vanished.

Goth suddenly threw one brick across the room, it hit the wall and then fell onto the floor- he wanted his mother and father, damn it. Twisting around slightly, he reaches for his dolls and brought them into his arms, hugging them tightly.

"*ok. we'll here." Reaper's voice suddenly appears from somewhere, making Goth raise to his feet and wander over to the source, taking his dolls with him.

As Goth hurries through an open door and into the next room, he sees the end result of his father's black mist that was his portals.

Reaper stood in front of Geno, holding both of his hands smiling softly at him.

Hugging his doll tighter, Goth slowly moves towards them, going unnoticed by the pair- he was overjoyed to see his mother again.

"*i don't _need_ to see sci reaper." Geno snaps at his mate, taking his hand out of his and looking around at the room, no doubt searching for Sci, "i told you. i respawned. so i'm not hurt. and it has already been a couple of months already. we should be out there looking for goth! you go missing for days and then drag me here whe-"

"*love. **love**." Reaper stresses out trying to get his mate's attention, "there's a reason we'll here." he tells him with tears quickly filling his sockets, he opens his jaws but could not seem to get any more words out.

Geno goes very still.

"*you found him." Geno says in a dull lifeless manner, his whole face looking free of all emotion, then said something that Goth barely made out, "is he dead?"

Reaper coughs and tries to speak, he was rattling hard. Geno steps forward and pulls him into a hug, the couple sank to the floor while the bloody glitch rocks his mate.

"*he-he was so hurt when i got to him. there was dust and blood everywhere. i didn't know which was his and which was theirs." Reaper told him, his eye glowing with that unworldly eye with both angry and emotional pain, "i killed them all. every last one of them."

"*good. hope they suffered." Geno says in that same lifeless tone, "you can explain to me more when you can. i want to know who they were. what they did. and how you killed them."

Reaper nods, then pulling away, he smiles, "*ya should hear what he calls me."

"*what. who?" Geno asks with a deep frown, looking at his mate in confusion. It was then Goth chose to step forward and dropping his dolls to the ground, he hugs Geno's side.

"*mama!" Goth cries out happily, "mama! mama!"

Geno's visible socket widen and spine straightens, he was staring unseeing ahead of himself over the top of Reaper's skull, then slowly turns to look downward, to see what was holding onto his side.

"*g-goth?" Geno chokes out, he saw the moment that reality of the situation hit his mother and he lets go of Reaper and reaches for him.

Goth lifts up his arms and meets his mother's arms halfway, then he was lifted up and held between both his mother and father.

"*mama!" Goth says patting his mother's cheek happily, yet tears were falling down.

Before he knew it, he was being hugged, just like he had been doing to his dolls moments before.

Then Geno began to cry, no wail, as he rocks his son. Goth allowed this without complaining, it was his fault, he knew now he should have gone straight home.

It seemed like hours before he was released and Geno was staring down at him, studying every inch of him, making sure he was alive.

Reaper sat back and watched, smiling at the whole scene. At some point, his wings had come out and wrapped around them all.

Goth turns to him and reaches out with one hand, "*reapapa!"

"*what?" Geno asks looking at him and then to Reaper, "did he did say 'reapapa'?"

"*yeah. ain't it cute." Reaper told him with a bold smile, rubbing some tears out of his socket, "it must be because ya kept calling me reaper and then correcting yourself and saying 'papa'. but don't it sound like a pun?"

"*reaper. papa. reap-pa...reapapa." Geno mumbles out the words and then grins, looking starry-eyed at Goth, "baby's first pun!"

Suddenly he was hugged from both sides, causing him to giggle.

Goth was so happy right now, he wished he could stay like this forever...

Yet he knew this was not the case; his older body was trapped and in pain, he could feel it suffering in there when he woke up now and again.

Goth needed to keep his body sleeping which was a hard thing to do now he was aware of it, or awaken it fully and get it out somehow... however, there was no need for the ERROR, so letting his body sleep for eternity seemed like a better idea...

Just how long until someone discovers he was the ERROR reborn? Hopefully never. 


	20. Protected

Goth was carried everywhere...

It was understandable given everything that had happened. However, Geno was not even using his blue magic on him, just carrying him around in his arms, setting him on his lap, even placing him upon the work surface on the kitchen when he cooked and even doing all of the house cleanings with one hand.

And as much as he loved his mother, he missed being able to walk about freely. Despite all this, he never once complained, silently taking it all in with a small smile on his jaws.

Another thing he missed, was able to talk to Bluerror and Fresh whenever he wanted. And oddly enough, Nash, who had been taking care of him more than Bluerror and Fresh had done while he was away.

Goth looks over at the sleeping form of his mother, wondering if it would be okay for him to go to the next room, which was his own room, yet he rarely sleeps in it.

It really just an oversized playroom that held his clothes. But upon the large bed, he hardly uses, was his Geno doll and Reaper doll and he wanted to play with them...

The shin looks to the door and then back at his mother, then to the door once more.

'*i won't be that long.' Goth told himself, weighing it up in his mind.

Slowly he leans on his hands and starts crawling out of his mother's arms... so far so good, then he stood up and walk across the overly large bed, on reaching the edge, he sits on his rear and then slides down.

Peeking over the edge of the bed, he stares at his mother for a moment, making sure he does not wake up. Sure that Geno was in a deep sleep, he turns and hurries across the huge bedroom of Death Manor, reaching the door which thankfully was left open a gap.

Pushing his way through the heavy doors, he came into the long wide hallway- not for the first time he wondered why the pair had such a grand home.

The carpet in the hallway was blood red and was lined with gold. The walls were dark oak wooden panels with painted red on the upper half. There was a white marble stand that held vases that were bigger than Goth and had these strange fake flowers in them.

Shaking his skull, he quickly hurries along the hallway, making his way to the next room, which felt like miles away.

On reaching the door he blinks, it was closed. That was fine, he could just glitch through it- walking over to it his whole form was suddenly overtaken by glitches and moving forward the code parted ways for him.

Goth grins boldly when he reaches the other side, then running over to his bed he spots his dolls- they were leaning against his pillow and someone had tucked them in; their legs and waist under the covers, while their arms rested on top of the covers.

For some reason, he found this funny. Who had done that?

Climbing onto the bed, he crawls over to his doll and took them out, hugging them tightly- he was planning on making some more dolls soon; Fresh, Bluerror and Nash. These he would need to keep hidden.

He only had three spaces in his subspace, at the moment it carried only his phone- the phone he was planning to make a pocket inside his Reaper Doll.

'*i should play beside mother.' Goth thinks as he looks to the wall where his mother lay asleep, then blinks when he realized he could have just glitched through that wall.

Rolling his sockets at his lack of thinking, he places the dolls in front of him and crawls along with them one in each other. On reaching the edge of his bed he starts to crawl in a circle so he was facing the right way, when someone appeared in the room.

Alarmed he slips and falls.

Someone catches him easily.

Blinking he came face to face with the lazy smile of Nash.

"*hello young master." Nash says kindly, he then lifts him into his arms, "how have ya been? the main bod- i mean. master has queried about ya."

"*i bet. just misses playing pranks with me." Goth replies grinning boldly as places the dolls between their bodies and reaches up to pat Nash's cheek, somehow that had become a habit now, "where have ya been? i'm surprised ya didn't come sooner."

"*for some reason this place is very well protected." Nash explains turning around and walking towards the door, "it took time for the master to breakthrough. ah. the master regrets he could not come. he had some business that needed to be taken care of right away."

"*he couldn't come a play because he was playing with someone else?" Goth says in mock outrage and then giggles.

As they reached the closed door, it suddenly flew open, causing the young virus to leap back and stare.

Goth blinks at the sight of his mother staring at them, looking one to the other.

The shin just realized that he could not explain his nanny's presence.

"*hello." Geno greets them with an oddly calm smile, which quickly gets hidden when the bloody glitch lifts up his battered and worn red scarf up to hide his jaws, "and who may you be?"

"*mama!" Goth cries out happily, patting Nash on the cheek, "mama. this is goth's nanny. nanny. this is goth's mama."

"*nice to meet ya. i'm nash." Nash says calmly, "i was taking care of the young master while he was away."

Goth saw it. It was so quick that if he had blinked, he may have missed it, but Geno's socket had flickered red and blue for a moment. And Goth realizes that his mother was very skilled at masking his real emotions, but there were times when they showed through.

"*nanny is good!" Goth declares brightly, hugging the virus filled skeleton around the neck and then let go, "goth loves nanny!"

"*how sweet!" Geno says gently, then taking a step forward held out his arms for Goth to come over, "but you love mama more. right?"

"*yeah! goth loves mama more!" Goth answers immediately reaching out to those arms, as he leans across to get taken by Geno, his dolls fall to the ground and Nash bends down to pick them up.

Then there was a loud sound which made Goth's skull turn fast to see what had been.

Goth blinks at the other side of the wall, where summoned bones had begun to fade and then vanish.

"*tch." Came a small sound from Geno's jaws, making Goth slowly look to him and then to the wall, then down at the still bent Nash who now had the dolls in his hands.

'*if nash had not bent down. those would have hit him." Goth think in shock and horror, looking to Geno, "*...mama?"

Geno took a step back, gripping Goth to his side.

"*mama. nanny good. nanny saved goth." Goth explains quickly, making Geno look to him sharply, "goth wouldn't be here if not for nanny."

Goth felt the moment Geno relaxes and the powerful magic that seemed to have been coming off of him in waves, settles down.

"*sorry. i attacked before hearing the full story." Geno said to Nash with a small smile, "please. come downstairs and have some tea. you can explain everything to me then."

"*sure. and no worries." Nash answers with a huge grin, then walks forward.

Geno steps backwards, further into the hallway, allowing Nash to walk out. The bloody glitch gestured for Nash to walk towards the staircase with one hand, smiling brightly at him.

Goth realizes that Geno did not want Nash at his back since he was not leading the way. 


	21. RIP

Goth hugs into his dolls, while his mother held onto him, all while watching the newcomer in their home.

Nash looked very relaxed, that was fine, he was a virus and did not really fear death- if anything, the SOUL within no doubt welcomes it.

Nash explained that his master had come across Goth surrounded by the ones who had taken him and saved him, then told that his master placed him as a nanny while searching for Goth's family. And that Goth did not know the way home.

During a trip, some bad characters had taken Goth and that was how he ended up in the strange warehouse.

Nash not once mentioned that the 'master' was Fresh_VIRUS, which might be a good thing, Goth did not know how Geno would react to this.

Goth had no idea was going to happen now, they seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly he felt his father.

Glancing around Goth notices a cold air coming from one side of the room which had no openings.

And frowns.

'*can he make himself invisible from me when he wants?' Goth questions continuing staring.

"*what's wrong sweetheart?" Geno says softly, running a hand over his skull but his socket never left the stranger.

"*reapapa." Goth said pointing to the side of the room, that made Geno turn his skull and look. "*you there reaper?" Geno calls out to the air thin, "come out and greet our guest."

Black appears and soon Reaper was just there.

Goth blinks and giggles, clapping his hands at the display.

'*i want to learn to so that! i have reaper's code! i bet i can now!' Goth thinks happily as Reaper floats over to them, leaning down and kissing upon his skull, then turning to Geno, kissing him on the jaws.

"*and this is?" Reaper says darkly, Goth could feel the power coming off of him in waves.

"*this is nash. goth's nanny." Geno told him completely relaxed now that his mate was beside him, "it seems we own him a lot. sit down reaper. i'll explain."

'*do i really have to listen to this again?' Goth thinks bored, he looks to Nash.

"*while ya explain to master death. should i play with goth in the other room? it looks like he's bored." Nash told them, causing them to turn and stare at him.

Goth felt Geno's arms tighten.

"*please mama?" Goth asks softly blinking at him, "goth wants to play!"

"*ok. but don't go far." Geno says, at last, looking like he was fighting against himself when he said it, Reaper gazes at him in surprise.

Geno lifts him up gently and slowly set him down on the floor, Goth was away like a bullet, running and jumping to Nash, who picks him up to sit on his raised arm, with his small back leaning on side of the skeleton virus's chest.

"*play! nanny!" Goth cries out happily, pointing to the door, "let's go! let's go!"

Nash starts to walk carefully towards the door and opening it up, went out but left it open. As soon as his mother and father were out of sight, Goth sighs, he really did not want to hear something twist until he enjoyed what he was hearing.

"*how did ya even get in here?" Goth questions, he then points the way they should go, "i know ya said ya broke in. but this place seems really well protected."

"*there's a couple of backdoors here. it also looks like someone else has been trying to break the walls down at some point." Nash explain to him as he settles him down on one of the seats, "this place he kind of big for only three monsters living here."

"*my family is loaded." Goth told him with a grin, "i bet i could ask them for anything and they would give it to me."

Nash nods and sat down on his knees, facing Goth, then just stares.

Goth frown and looks around suddenly, for a moment he thought he felt a presence.

Shaking his skull he gazes towards the door they came through, trying to listen to his mother's voice as he explains to his father what had happened.

"*master wants to know." Nash says regaining Goth's attention, "if ya awaken the error."

"*huh?" Goth says blinking at him, then frown, "is there any need for that?"

"*yes. the error is to be awakened. and ya the only one in the multiverse who can do this." Nash told him without emotion, "if ya don't do this willingly. master and the hidden error will come for ya. and take ya away from ya family. do ya understand? ya need to wake up the error fully. he'll be able to break the paints. since they have grown weaker as the error's followers have been weakening it."

Suddenly Goth felt Death.

Looking up he sees his father glaring down at Nash and the virus skeleton seemed to know and understand what was about to happen.

"*reapapa?" Goth questions him suddenly notices the scythe raised high into the air, "no!"

It came down and took off Nash's skull, making it go sailing across the room, as it hit the wall, he burst into dust.

"*nanny!" Goth cries out reaching for Nash, clawing it his clothes, not wanting them to find the little virus within.

Then he was lifted up and held against his mother's chest as he cries loudly for his loss.


	22. Meeting

Goth cries loudly, hugging onto Geno, gripping onto his clothes and refusing to even look Reaper's direction.

Reaper seemed to understand his son's reaction, so he did not even try to come closer.

Goth cries for a long time, he buries his skull into Geno's neck, shifting slightly as he tries to hide the little virus he managed to grab from sight.

Soon he had fallen silent; Geno had rubbed his back gently and rocking him the whole time he flooded his orbits.

"*we need to see dream. now." Reaper suddenly spoke up, turning to them, "goth. i know ya must hate me. i killed ya friend. please. the error is someone ya must _never_ meet."

'*do they know?' Geno thinks suddenly, holding onto Geno's tighter, 'do they know who i am? what had nash said again? no. he didn't actually say i was the error. just i can awake him.'

Goth blinks and blinks again.

Glancing around he notices his surroundings had changed.

'*did i fall asleep?' Goth thinks as he watching the new surrounding move pass as his mother walks down a long hallway, pilled with tall pillars on each side.

"*goth?" Came Geno's voice and he pushed himself away from his mother's chest to look him in the socket, "you're awake."

"*where? what?" Goth asks looking all around, he sees his father staring at him as he floats alongside Geno and pouts at him, then buries his skull back into Geno's neck.

"*sweetheart. your father did that to protect you." Geno told him gently, running a hand over his spine, "i know you don't understand the reason. but he did it for your sake."

Goth hugs onto Geno now, refusing to look at Reaper again.

"*its fine geno. as long as he's safe. let him hate me." Reaper told his mate, his voice was grim.

"*goth does not hate reapapa." Goth mumbles out slightly, it was always lost over the sound of Geno's footsteps that echoed on the marble flooring. The way the pair slowed and then continued on, made him know that they had heard.

They continued walking in silence.

"*i hate coming here." Geno when they reached a set of arches that lead to some double doors.

Goth looks around at the marking crafted into the pillars and walls, it looked all sun, moon and star-themed.

It was Goth realized just where he was.

This was Dream's universe, the one Ink said he would be made for that Star Council thing they had been raving about- the ERROR never got the details nor did he care at the time.

'*error is not needed.' Goth reminds himself, the doors open suddenly, making him turn to look inside the large room.

Within there were lots of Sanses.

All talking at once... save a few who were sleeping on the long rounded table.

The room fell silent and suddenly many sockets turn their way, Goth quickly spun around and buries his skull into Geno's neck, only peeking out slightly.

Reaper floats ahead of Geno, shielding his mate and offspring from view.

Soon the only sound was Geno's walking as he follows behind Death.

It seemed to go on forever; the deadly glitch family was near the front of this crowd.

Reaper pulls out a chair for Geno to sit down in, which he did, his mate also pushes it in for him to be closer to the table and yet not too near so that Goth did not have enough room.

Reaper floats just beside Geno, watching the monsters in the room with a deadly glare.

"*mama?" Goth questions looking to Geno and then glancing over to Reaper, who was keeping his socket empty.

Yet, Death seemed to be staring towards someone.

Wiggling around Goth looks to where his father facing and sees Dream seated at the head of the table, his expression grim.

"*Everyone is here." Dream calls out as he raises up to address those before, "we have some unsettling news about the ERROR."

Goth felt Geno held him closer, it seemed the Reaper had also come over some more. There was a lot of tension in the large room now.

"*For the past two years and six months we have been having reports of quakes from all over the Multiverse." Dream continues on slowly turning his skull to study them, "For the past six months, these quakes have been getting worse. On top of that, the ERROR's followers have begun to move strangely. They have stopped over attacks on the stronghold we built around the Paint Tree that has trapped the ERROR."

Goth listens intently, frowning deeply- as far as he could remember, he had no followers, also Bluerror and Fresh had failed to mention anything about a stronghold.

"*Our spies have been hearing news," Dream's voice raise higher, "News that might keep many up at end."

'*stop being a drama queen and get on with it.' Goth thinks completely unimpressed with the display of power the lighter half of the apple was showing.

"*They claim that the ERROR's followers have discovered a SOUL that could destroy the Paint." Dream continues on, then sighs heavily, "It is unclear at this point who this SOUL is. However, they do not have this SOUL yet- Yes?"

"*has the error been reborn?" Came a normal Sans's voice, making many monsters mumbles in panic.

"*Calm yourselves!" Dream roars loudly, startling Goth greatly, making Geno rub his spine; looking up he sees his mother glaring at the golden skeleton.

'*whoa. daydreamer has gotten very... leader like?' Goth thinks as he blinks and starts moving, trying to get under Geno's white jacket.

The jacket lifts slightly, turning, he sees his father holding it out for him to get inside. Smiling brightly, Goth quickly went inside and peeks out, he felt Geno's arms come around and holding him in place.

"*As many of you know, Sci has a device that is monitoring the Multiverse," Dream went on once everyone settles down enough, "If the ERROR's SOUL gets reborn, then a signal would be sent out. And this meeting would be taken a very different turn."

Then was a lot of mumbling around the room again.

"*What we need to be on guard for is this SOUL," Dream calls over them with a loud voice, "Any hint of who this monster is, needs to contact us right away without fail. So please, everyone, listen out for any news in the shadows. That is all."

"*They called us down here for this?" Geno snaps lightly, as those around them began to leave, "couldn't they have just said all that over the phone?"

"*heh. love. the error was a big deal." Reaper tells him softly, there was a trace of worry in his tone, "and we were planning on going to sci's place anyway. if we went now. we would have missed him. since he's over there."

Goth felt Geno twist, seemingly looking at someone.

"*ok. let's go." Geno says as he stood, the sound of a chair being moved could be heard.

Goth peeks out, he could see the golden skeleton... and Ink.

The little shin rattles in rage, causing his mother to pause slightly and then continue.

Goth then frowns when he noticed that Ink had a little something in his own arms. A shin, who seemed to be crying loudly as the dumb Artist held them the wrong way. 


	23. Freedom Flight

Goth actually felt the moment that Geno fully realizes what he was seeing, that this really was the Artist holding his shin upside down, laughing at the cries as he told him that he should get used to it. 

Suddenly Reaper blocked their view.

"*geno. i know ya want to go over there. but we can't tell others how to raise their offspring." Reaper told him firmly, looking grim at this, "believe me. others have tried. but ya got to realize. ink and dream have a lot of followers. in their eyes. they can do no wrong. understand. and they can make life very hard for us even if it's in a word of passing."

Goth looks to his mother, his socket was burning with an otherworldly red and blue, gritting his teeth hard. 

The little shin cries of panic stop and Geno quickly steps around to see if the little one was alright. 

Ink had put the shin down and now chattering happily with an unknown Sans that Goth had never seen before. 

Even though the shin had been scared and crying, they still wanted their father. And had run to the Artist's legs, tugging onto his scarf, begging for love and attention. ... the right kind of love and attention, not being held upward down and scared half to death. 

"*come on. sci is still in the building. we can catch up." Reaper says as he takes Geno by the elbow, then lightly dragging him until his feet started moving. 

"*Oh! Reaper, just who I wanted to see." A familiar voice calls out to them, the Deadly Glitch family all turn to see Dream hurrying over to them. 

"*hiya dream." Reaper says in a bored tone, "how are ya?"

"*Fine thank you, and yourself? This is Geno yes. And little Goth." Dream says quickly while smiling brightly at them, "It is very nice to meet you at last Geno, you always claim you are sick during whenever meetings are being held."

"*'claim'?" Geno growls under his breath, but Dream was not listening, he was looking all around while trying to talk to Reaper.

"*Reaper, do you remember about what I talked about last time?" Dream questions turning his attention on Death now.

"*i do. and the answer is still 'no'." Reaper said in an oddly dark voice, "those records are not allowed to be seen by anyone."

"*And yet, I am not just anyone." Dream went on without missing a beat, "I am one of the Guardians of this Multiverse, it is my responsibility to ensure that those dwelling here is safe. Reaper the records that your universe holds could help us a great deal in dealing with certain groups that rise and cause harm."

"*...listen here-" Reaper began but was cut off when Ink bounced over and crushes into Dream for a huge hug, knocking them both to the ground. 

Goth watches the pair roll around as Dream tries to stand and Ink tries to continue the hug. 

'*morons.' Goth thinks dully to himself. 

"*morons." Geno growls out aloud, making Goth and Reaper turn to look at him. The bloody glitch was staring down at the pair like they were disgusting bugs he had found in his sandwich. 

Goth grins at his mother and reaches up to pat him lightly on the cheek- he knew he liked this glitch for a reason. 

Finally, Dream managed to get the laughing Ink off and stand up, he straightens his clothes quickly and looks to Reaper once more, his cheeks a little flushed. 

"*I am very sorry for my mate's behaviour." Dream told them with a heavy sigh, "Reaper if we could speak more in my office."

"*dream sans." Geno spoke up stepping forward, he had no patience for the mother who was ignoring his little shin who had been trying to get some attention on the sidelines, "we're on our way to see sci to get our shin seen too. so make it another time."

"*Oh! I am sorry! Please," Dream exclaims as he took a step back and allowing them to past. 

Reaper stepped forward first and hurries out of the room, with Geno coming around and walking at his side. 

They left the room and into the long hallway, there were many monsters coming and going, all talking together, their voices mixed together and filled the air- since everyone spoke at once no clear words could be heard, just a rumble of loud voices all overlapping each other. 

Goth groans and buries his skull into Geno's neck while holding his hands over his 'ears'.

"*goth? what's wrong." Geno's voice broke through the haze. 

"*loud. too loud." Goth complain softy, not likely the number of voices chattering. 

"*sorry my precious pebble." Reaper told him softly, running a hand over his skull, Goth turns to face his way, blinking back tears, "we get by them quickly."

"*and how we are going to do that?" Geno asks with a slight frown, "it's to forbidden to shortcut or portal here."

Suddenly Reaper was gone from his sight. 

"*reaper?" Geno questions him while looking down, "reaper!" the bloody glitch cries out in surprise as the world tilts. 

Goth blinks and realizes that his father had picked up his mother bridal style and was grinning like mad. 

Suddenly they were flying, not floating or hovering, but really flew- the Grim Reaper had spread out his wings and taken flight; because this place was so grand, he had enough space to be able to do so. 

Goth giggles as he glances down and watched the monsters go by at surprising speed. Turning he sees Geno holding on for dear life... death rather, with one arm around his mate's neck and the other gripped onto Goth. 

"*reaper!!!" Geno hisses at him, "put as down! what if goth falls!?"

"*it's fine!" Reaper calls over the air he was creating as he went along, "look! gothy loves it! right?"

"*yay! haha! faster reapapa! faster!" Goth calls out happily, holding up one hand to his father's face and patting lightly. 

"*see!" Reaper calls to Geno, who grumbles something back and held onto Goth tightly, pulling him closer- then Reaper quickly kisses his son's little hand and grins boldly as he picks up speed. 


	24. New Goal

Goth sat on his mother's lap watching the world rush past him, a different kind from what he had experienced earlier when his father flew them across the strange palace.

This world rushes past him, there those working in the labs of this place; everyone was moving so fast, all chatting at once as well. 

Goth kept his hands firmly over his 'ears' not wanting to listen to the loud noises kept with this environment.

Today Goth was not classed as an emergency so had to wait to be seen. 

Thankfully because of who his father was, they did not have to sit in the waiting rooms and had a place set out for them inside the main lobby of the workers. 

They had even set up poles and taped bright yellow strips across it with the word 'CAUTION' and 'DANGER' on it. 

Reaper was leaning into his mate and tucked himself close to Geno, almost pushing himself behind him. 

Goth watched his father with sad eyelight, wondering why he could care him up. 

'*by killing the ones who set up the tape?' Goth wonders to himself, playing with the virus he had hidden. 

"*what's that baby boy?" Geno asks carefully, turning he sees his mother's deep frown.

"*a doll. goth loves it." Goth told his mother holding up the 'doll' for him to see. 

"*where do you keep getting these dolls from?" Geno questions aloud, shaking his skull as he reaches down and pokes it, "it's surprisingly soft." 

Goth brings it back to him and rubs his cheek against his. 

Nash was still living within this virus now. Whenever the virus 'ate' the SOUL all the data of that one was inside the virus as if the virus and the infected had become one. 

If the little viruses lived long enough then they would become like Fresh, able to spread their offspring and able to think for themselves and not following the will of their mother. 

From what Fresh had explained, the viruses do not live long without a willing host, the original Fresh Sans the VIRUS had overtaken had been more than willing- then the VIRUS went around and ate every single Fresh Sans in the Multiverse. In doing so he was able to form that tiny SOUL with the pieces of the Fresh Sanses he ate, this SOUL that would never be consumed. 

Or thought he still needed to eat and change hosts now and again. 

If this little virus ate all the willing Outer Sans that are like Nash, then they too might become like Fresh, in getting a SOUL.

Goth blinks, someone had walked past his line of sight and sat down with them.

Lowering his hands he looks over at the newcomer... which was Dream- he had his little shin curls onto his lap. 

"*Oh! Hello again friends!" Dream greets them as if he did not see them there... even though this place had been set apart for the deadly glitch family. 

Goth looks at him with a deadpan expression then turns to his mother who looked completely unimpressed. 

Goth hides his little virus from view because while Geno and Reaper had never seen the Fresh_VIRUS, but Dream had. 

Goth hears a soft mumbling from Geno but did not catch the words, whatever it was it made Reaper frown deeply. 

Dream began talking with them, however, Goth tuned him out when he realized that it was just the golden skeleton requestion the same thing of Reaper. 

Goth glances towards the other shin, who was now staring at him in wonder- they had bright greenish-yellow lighteyes. 

"*Oh Palette Roller would you like to play with Goth?! Maybe they can be friends!" Dream says in delight lifting him up and placing him on the floor, then looks to Geno with a hopeful expression

. 

With a heavy sigh Geno life Goth up and places him in front of this 'Palette Roller'. 

Goth glares at the child of Ink... the shin did not seem to notice, he stood up and came closer, staring at him with a joyful expression.

'*no way will i be friends with ink's child.' Goth thinks darkly, then a little thought came into mind, one that took him by surprise, 'what if i was to become friends...?' 

Goth blinks and frowns, then a slow smile.

'*yes. what if i become best friend with this shin.' Goth mind went on as he thought about it clearly, 'then one day. he'll choose me over that rainbow moron. and when the time comes. ink will be broke up by his son betrayal... if he has the right paints that is.' 

Goth had a new goal in mind- become best friends with this shin and have him betray Ink!

Goth tries to laugh evilly... but it came out as a delighted giggle.


	25. Glare

Goth frowns as he sat in front of the other shin- he raises himself walks closer and then sat in front of the other. 

'*palette roller was it?' Goth thinks as he went staring him up and down slowly, the other shin kept glancing up to his mother and then back to Goth; he appeared to have a choice and wanders closer, then sat down.

Goth waits for the other to say something- he felt Nash wiggling around in his arms, he was sure that the little one did not notice. 

'*why is he not saying anything?' Goth thinks angrily, he did not how to act around another shin, who things he once read long ago on them. 

Goth turns to look to his mother and father, Geno kept looking down at him and then back up to the talking Dream. Reaper was glaring at Dream every few minutes, looking more and more displeased as time went on. 

Seeing that his mother would be no help, he faces the other shin once more. 

"*hello" Goth greets the quite shin, who filled shocked at the moment, "goth said hello..." no answer, he leans over and says softly, "don't ya know how to talk yet?"

The shin seemed confused and suddenly looks happy, smiling brightly. 

Goth felt magic coming off of the other shin in waves. It was familiar to Dream's goodwill power. It also had no effect on him, it never had with Dream, so why would it with this little shin who barely knew how to control his powers. 

"*that's not how ya communicate," Goth told the other, then rattles slightly, that was how younger shins talked with one another. To 'follow', to 'play', to 'eat', to 'drink' and to 'sleep'. 

Pallette Roller looked surprised at him for a moment, then rattles slightly, as if testing it out for himself. 

'*really? what are ya fathers teaching ya.' Goth thinks dully, as he watches the other one playing with his rattles, 'one of the first things ya should learn... then again. he seems to be a lone shin too... but surely dream would teach him this?'

Goth looks up to Dream who was speaking in a serious tone to Reaper...

'*dream is a moron who wants to help others.' Goth thoughts as he faces the other shin once more, 'and fails to see his family. it was what happened with nightmare. ...whatever happened to nightmare?' 

Nightmare had been working alongside Dream when he was killed, he had no known the reason why...

Goth chose to ponder over this later.

Goth stood up and rattles louder, a command to follow- it must be some imprinting instinct because Palette climbs to his feet and came closer.

Leaning over Goth says in a low voice, a little happy that he actually could with how his real body's voice changes in volume, pitch and tone with every word. 

"*hey bratling. want to go explore this place?" Goth questions with an 'evil' smile, which failed to have any impact on the other shin, apart from making him smile brightly at the attention he was getting from Goth.

Goth turns to look at Geno and Reaper- Geno was almost foaming at the mouth for some reason, in fact, some of that blood looked like it was bubbling as he glares at Dream. 

Reaper looked ready to kill... he was surprised at this, he had not known that his father would behave that way towards the other guardian.

"*whatever." Goth utters out and takes Palette Roller's hand, leading the others away from the 'grown-ups'- his other hand he kept close to his chest, keeping the still wiggling Nash from falling. 

The little shins walk carefully through the legs of the busy lab workers. 

"*sci will be somewhere here. right?" Goth questions, he gazes back at the excited shin, who looked overjoyed at all what was happening, "happy little hope ain't ya."

Goth came to a halt on the wall on the other side of this area, then looks to his mother who was now pointing a finger in Dream's face while Reaper was loosely holding him back. Dream was leaning backwards in his chair, holding both hands up. 

"*ya rather small for a shin." Goth told Palette Roller suddenly, as he paid no attention to the scene unfolding across the room, "ya must get that from that rainbow moron. ink. huh?"

Goth saw a sorrowful expression from the smaller shin when he said that, clearly they had a strange father-son relationship already. He could guess what that idiot does with his son. Do doubt forgot him in a universe or something. 

Then Goth remember how the Artist had been carrying the shin. 

"*ink needs to die." Goth says darkly, a hateful glare showing on his feature, then looks to Palette Roller and smiles sweetly, "right!"

Palette Roller beams a smile at him, clearly not understanding those words. 

Suddenly there was a whole of lot yelling happening and Goth wondered for a brief moment if his mother was punching Dream out. 

However, this was not the case when he hears the roar of large wings flapping up a storm- looking up he sees his father scanning the area. 

The yelling continues and he stares over to where his mother was, he could see the glitches on his body going wild. 

Suddenly something black blocked his view and gazes up he notices his father's worried gaze. 

"*reapapa!" Goth told him sweetly, letting go of Palette Roller's hand and raising it to his dear father. 

"*goth. why are ya here?" Reaper questions glancing around, trying to see who had brought them there, then looked to Goth for answers. 

"*adventure!" Goth told him happily, grinning boldly. 

"*...adventure...?" Reaper responds dully, then for the first time in Goth's life, that death glare was turned on him.

'*oh stars. the last time reaper looked at him like that i died.' Goth thinks to himself, lowering his hand in shock, then remembers something very important, 'wait! i'm goth! not error!' 

Goth did the only logical thing, which hit him hard in his pride. 

Tears welled up. A small whimper escapes his jaws. And he began to rattle. 

Shins had different rattles for different things- while most rattles are directed at their fellow shins, others had aimed to tell their mother or father if something was wrong. 

Goth's rattles were telling his father, 'I'm scared'.

Reaper reply was immediate, he drops down to his knees and brought him into his arms, hugging him tightly, telling him all was well and that he was not mad. 

Suddenly Geno was there. Kneeling in front of Reaper and bringing them both into a hug. The expression that bloody glitch had said he clearly had no idea what was happening, but happy that they were together.

"*Gothy!" A tiny voice broke through the talking of his father. 

Turning he blinking at Palette Roller gripping onto Reaper's robes with one and while the other reached for him. 

'*this little lying lair!' Goth thinks as he glares at the shin, which came out like a cute pout, 'nothing less from ink's child! faker!'

"*Gothy" Palette Roller says again, still reaching for him. 

"*reaper are you alright love?" Geno questions his mate, making Goth turn to his father who was staring down at the other shin. 

It was then Goth notices, Palette Roller was holding onto Reaper's robes! Even touching anything in contact with Death's self could kill. However, the child was completely fine. Just a little angry had he could not reach his new playmate. 

"*Gothy!!" Palette Roller cries out loudly, hoping in place now. 

"*Palette?! You talked!" Dream yells in happiness, he bends down and picks up his son. But the shin huffs loudly. 

Someone clears their throat, turning they all see a female rabbit looking to Reaper and Geno, "The doctor will see you now."

Reaper rose up, taking Geno and Goth with him. 

"*ok." Geno answers for his mate then glances to the other shin who was crying softly now, "palette right?" the small shin looks at him, "you can play with goth later. right now we need to go. ok?"

Palette Roller just tilts his skull, as if not understanding.

"*Do not worry, I shall explain it to him." Dream told them, patting his son on the skull.

Geno nods and then turns to see the rabbit was still there, waiting to guide them to Sci's lab, even though they knew where it was. 

Goth really was not sure why his mother and father were taking this so seriously... oh... he just remembered what happened at the house, Nash in his arms should have been a reminder of that. 

The deadly glitch family starts making their way towards her. 


	26. Hello!

The sound of a keyboard tapping and a child's humming was the only noise in the overly large office. Outside sound of monsters going about their day was at the distance...

He could have sworn he heard Geno's voice from somewhere, glitching slightly. 

Goth lowers his 'doll' and looks towards the large wooden double doors, the frame seemed to be reinforced, before turning his attention to Sci. 

Goth was sitting in a comfortable seat, with many cushions which raised him up so that he was not staring at the front of the desk but rather over it, to face the older skeleton on the other side.

Sci was staring at the computer's screen, his orbits never leaving, eyelights flickering left to right as he went on- his fingers seemed to dance over the keyboard, knowing by memory which keys were which. 

Then the skeleton stops and gives Goth a lazy grin, then starts searching around his desk. 

Goth glances towards the door once more, wondering when he was going to see Geno and Reaper. The mates had to leave the room for whatever reason Sci gave them. 

Sci mentioned performing tests on Goth, to unearth the mystery with the strange encounter with 'Nash the Nanny'. 

Reaper explains to Sci that this Nash claims that Goth could free the ERROR. 

So, of course, Sci had no choice but to take seriously anything mentioning ERROR. However, Reaper had begged Sci not to mention this to anyone else, he did not want his son to be an outcast. 

Nash was wiggling wildly around, so Goth had pulled him out at the beginning and began playing with him. Goth notices how Sci seemed to jerk each time his orbit land on the tiny virus. 

Goth's orbits narrowed. 

Sci looks over to him, then gazes down at Nash and flinches. 

"*want to play with goth's doll? mr.sci?" Goth questions as he quickly pulls on a sweet expression, only for Sci to snort. Loudly. 

"*nah. i'm good." Sci told him kindly, a strange smile on his jaws, "but other than the scary things that have happened. how do ya feel?"

"*what goth's hands!" Goth announces holding both hands up and letting Nash getaway, the virus went for his neck and curls around there, hissing softly at Sci. 

"*heh. that's right." Sci replies with a small grin, "but mentally? with everything that's happened over the past few months. ya must have been scared."

Goth just smile sweetly at him. 

"*so do ya love ya mummy and daddy?" Sci questions as he looks to his computer's screen and began tapping in the keyboard very fast.

Goth frowns at the hissing Nash...

No matter how he looked at things, Sci should have reacted to Nash in some way. Yet, the older skeleton had not even commented on it- he was sure that Geno had mentioned that this was a doll when they first came in and Sci stared blankly at it for a moment. 

"*can mr.sci guess what he's name is?" Goth asks softly, a bold grin appearing. 

"*do tell." Sci says with a small nod, seemingly sweating now. 

"*mr.sci looks worried!" Goth gasps bringing both hands up and covering in teeth with mock shock, "why is that?"

"*heh. i wonder." Sci answers shortly, moving back in his seat. 

"* _sci_ ~" Goth sings out tilting his skull and blinking at him, "what's the matter scared of something?"

Sci leaps up but it was too late, Goth had jumped second before, dashing over the desk and crashing into the skeleton- Sci fall backwards, hitting the chair knocking it over. 

Goth stood on Sci's chest, bent over and staring right into the scientist's sockets. 

"*goth is confused about something." Goth told continues on with his little shin voice but a slight static came on, his voice glitches slightly, "very confused."

Sci just lay there, allowing this to happen. 

"*ya have been caring for me since a newborn." Goth went on glaring hard, at the scientist, "ya should be able to see my menu. and didn't ya just check twenty minutes ago? there's no way ya didn't see it."

Sci just stared at him silently, his expression dull and then he smiles. 

"*hello error." Sci greets him with a lazy grin.

"*i knew it!" Goth cries out in angry, stamping his foot down hard on Sci's sternum, the other did not even care. 


	27. Who?

Goth lay sideways on the sofa, one arm held up his skull while the other lay across his stomach. He had one leg stretched out long and the other bent. Upon the shin's features was an epic pout.

"*and ya didn't say anything until now because?" Goth growls out, Nash was asleep under his ribs now, completely at peace even when his 'young master' was about to rage quit at fate.

"*i didn't know just how much ya knew." Sci says from his desk, laughing softly, clearly amused by the whole thing, "or even if ya ever get ya memories. so how long how ya had them?"

"*..." Goth said nothing, he really did not know if he wanted to tell Sci anything. As much as Sci claims to be neutral, he could still turn on him...

"*come on erro-" Sci began but was cut off.

"*goth. i'm goth!" Goth snaps at him angrily, then frowning hard; sitting up he rubs his temple, "and i'm sorry. i don't mean to be so... mean. i was just surprised. that's all."

"*...that's ok goth. i understand." Sci says kindly, coming over to sit beside him, "suddenly getting memories of ya past life can leave ya lost and confused. and with all that's happened with getting kidnapped. no child should have to go through that."

"*what are we going to tell my mama and reapapa?" Goth asks softly, gazing down sadly, "i can't tell them i'm the old villain of the multiverse... and reapapa's enemy..." he actually thought about explaining to Geno and Reaper during his wait for Sci to see him, if only for them not to care about them and save them the pain of suddenly finding out.

"*...i've already thought of something. or two somethings," Sci hums in aloud, seemingly deep in thought.

Goth stares at him unimpressed at the brilliant scientist's lack of vocabulary, '*couldn't he have just said 'ideas'?'

"*there are two skills that i can actually see." Sci told him his tone a little strange, "'rot' and 'glitch'. 'rot' is meant to destroy anything it touches. and 'glitch' means ya can glitch through walls."

"*yeah. i've already figured that out." Goth says dryly, looking around the room, he felt something... the last time he had felt this DEATH had snuck up on Nash, '*maybe it would be good for him to find out then... i wonder if he'll treat me any different? or throw me into the void...'

"*so let's say this: these two skills. together. can break the error out. if others knew this. then they will be after ya." Sci finishes, staring at him with a deep frown, waiting for a reply.

"*...won't they want me to try and break the others that are trapped?" Goth questions with a deep frown, "how many were caught?"

"*many. too many." Sci says grimly and sighs out shaking his skull, "but. we must keep this a secret. if word gets out. then ya followers will try and come for ya."

"*what?" Goth says looking at him like he was crazy, "i don't have any followers... wait. didn't dream mentions followers... and a stronghold?"

"*listen carefully goth. whatever happens. we can't wake the error up." Sci told him seriously, "no matter what happens. you can't wake up."

"*ok. i like my life as goth. i don't want to wake up from this." Goth answers with a small nod, he mumbles, "*not like i'm needed.", he got up then climbs off the soda and looks to the door, "can i go now? wait! what was the second thing?"

Sci twists from his seat, having his back to him now.

"*send ya mother and father in." Sci told him gloomy, sounding like the end of the world was coming, he faces his computer but does nothing.

"*the second thing?" Goth asks again, glaring at his back, he waits for a moment, realizes that he was not going to get any answers, he jumps up and storms over to the door while he can, he behaves like a good little shin so this might his last time to stamp his feet for a while.

On reaching the door, he opens it and was suddenly surrounded by blue magic and lifted up. Goth gasps out and giggles and he drops into his mother's waiting arms. Geno smiles at him lovingly and he reaches out in the air.

Goth rubs his face into Geno's shoulder as soon as he was pulled into a hug, closing his sockets happily, on opening them he rests his chin on the shoulder and blinks at the grinning upside-down face of his father.

"*mama. reapapa. sci wants you." Goth told them, he looks up and sees that Reaper's feet were touching the ceiling, his robe defied gravity and was still blowing in that invisible wind; he reaches out and gently pats him on the cheek.

"*ok. wait here with uncle ink for a moment sweetheart." Geno said with a smile...making Goth jerk at his mother's words.

"*ink?" Goth says softly, turning and looking past his mother's shoulder, past his father's face, to see Ink, then he looks back to Geno who was still smiling and playing with his scarf- it was his mask, his mother really did not want to leave his shin with such a skeleton.

Geno sets Goth onto the ground.

"*be sure he doesn't pick you up." Geno mumbles to the side of his skull and then kisses his crown before straightening up, "now. ink. goth does not like being carried by strangers. so let him walk."

"*Ok!" Came the happy cheer of the Artist.

Goth watches his mother walk through the door, as Reaper flew by, his robes ran over him making him giggle loudly; when he came out of the black tunnel, he looks to his father who gave him a quick wink.

Then the door shut.

'*followers. strongholds. the hell has been going on since i've been sleeping?' Goth thinks to himself and turns to face Ink and found the grinning Palette Roller there, 'great. i have to deal with two hyperactive morons.'

Palette Roller rattles happily for him to follow.

'*this little lair.' Goth thinks angrily, instead, he controls it and smiles kindly at the other, 'i won't forget. i'm gonna win ya over. make ya my slave.'

Goth follows behind the pair.

Then an eerie feeling washing over him.

'*reapapa had been outside. but the presence had still been inside when i left.' Goth thinks and came to a stop, he slowly turns and blinks at the room, he now felt nothing from no one- he recalls the room was sealed from letting those know who was inside, 'who had been in the room with me?'


	28. Come Fly With Me

Goth had a deadpan expression on his face.

The wind rushed passed them.

Laughter filled the air.

Goth had Palette Roller seated in front of him, most likely to him being the bigger of the two- he had one arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, while the other held on tightly to the side.

And behind him was Ink, though not seated on top of the trolly like the two shins, no, he was pushing it at full speed down the wide corridors of the lab.

And as they went by the creatures they received the following: blank stares, startled cries, angry fist shakes, swearing and cursings, a face full of paperwork and a few monsters trying to chase them.

Ink was too fast for them, he did not even notice.

Ink's laugher was much louder than Palette Roller, who was enjoying the ride- Goth was half enjoying it but the other half was cursing at his former foe.

'*i don't think mama had this in mind when he wanted you to watch me...' Goth thinks bitterly, he knew one false move for lead to them both going flying off the trolly.

"*Going up!" Ink cries out and Goth blinking, paying attention now to the open elevator in front of them.

Goth tightly his hold on the other shin and prepared for what he knew was coming- Ink suddenly turns, pushing the trolly in a circle, his feet make a sound of the white tiles. The trolly turns over slightly to the left, so Goth leans to the right, thankful that this was the side he was holding onto. He was sure to drag Palette Roller with him.

Although they had turned the forward movement kept making them go towards the elevators. Soon Ink was travelling backwards and the trolly rightens itself- then they came to a halt inside the elevator and the doors closed and the annoying music plays with the Artist humming loudly along to it.

As the ERROR, he was secretly jealous of the rainbow moron's music skills. Somehow he could play a song on any musical instrument and never miss a beat- he also had a good singing voice. Goth turns his skull slightly and stares at a shaking Alphys.

'*must have given her the shock of her life then a trolly came at her when she was stepping out.' Goth thinks dully, then returns to stare ahead, waiting for the doors to open.

And finally, they did.

And they were off like a bullet.

Goth blinks when he noticed what was ahead off them.

On arriving at the lobby of the lab, it was a wide area that went up all the way to the top showing a glass roof, each floor of the building would overlook the lobby with a glass bannister that was waist-high on a standard human...

...a glass bannister that they were getting closer and closer to!

"*um-" Goth tries to say but it was too late, they crashed right into the bannister, the force sent the back of the trolly upwards and Ink went over the top- Goth sighs loudly, he too was sailing through the air, staring at a hundred feet drop.

Ink and Palette Roller was still laughing, it was clear this has happened before.

There was a lot of screaming coming from below, he could see many had gathered at the bottom at the sound of the crash.

"*Isn't this fun!" Ink cries out over the wind, not caring that the floor below was rushing to meet them.

Palette Roller made a strange happy cheer and Goth just stares at him blankly.

"*ya a moron!" Goth shouts back but he did not think his old foe could hear him. With a heavy sigh, he rips open his MENU and manually uses the 'glitch' control. Sure it was meant to glitch through stuff but 'air' was also a coded thing in the world, he could glitch through that and hopefully, it would act a shortcut, '*only one way to find out.'

Pressing the 'glitch' button, he went forward a few paces and was slightly above them now. Palette Roller stares at him and starts to panic now.

Goth grins and glitches, again and again, going up and away from them each time and getting closer to one of the floors.

Then a wave of dizziness went over him and blinking he realizes he used all of his remaining mana- as the ERROR he had a large mana pool and could use it for the smallest and stupidness of tasks but now it was limited and he had forgotten this.

"*Whoa there!" Ink was falling with him, he blinks at him, "Want a ride?"

Goth gazes at him in surprise, then noticed the giant paintbrush between the Artist's legs, he was using it as a witch's broom; behind him Palette Roller clung on.

'*of course.' Goth thinks dully, closing his sockets. On opening them he glares and smacks away the hand that was reaching for him, "ya a moron." he said a soft tone and yet, Ink seemed to have heard him this time.

A loud noise came over the roar of the wind- the sound of flapping.

Suddenly Ink was gone and he was travelling upwards- someone had their arms securely wrapped around them.

Smiling Goth looks to his father, who looked ready to kill.

'*the last time i saw that...' Goth thought sadly, remembering that his father had killed his nanny. Reaper came to a halt near the top, the light from the sun was warmer here; his father turns and stares downwards.

Goth follows his gaze.

Ink was floating on his paintbrush for far below, staring at them with a blank expression.

"*give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you?" Reaper growls out darkly, giving him a deadly glare.

"*If you even try. You and your family will suffer reproach. Since. I have a lot of followers. Just as many as you." Ink told him without any emotion, "Do you want that Reaper? Do you want your son to grow up in a world hating him?"

Goth suddenly found himself wrapped in a blanket of darkness, he hugs onto his father; when it passes, the worried Geno was rushing towards them.


	29. Goth's Unhappy Ending!

Everything had changed.

There were no more hugs, no more kisses. No smiles or laughs.

Goth peers through the doorway, the pair had finally stopped fighting with each other and now mourning the loss of their son. Both had blank empty sockets, staring in front of them, tear stains had long since gone on the third day. The fifth day was when everything went silent between them.

And they had barely spoken to him.

Geno interacted with him more but this was only to place the vial sucker on his sternum to feed, while Reaper now refused to hold him or even touch him, yet he still gave his magic.

The truth was out.

Goth had not noticed the shift the first day because he had thought they had been angry at Ink for almost killing him. Perhaps they might have thought it best for him to die during the fall.

'*...why did sci say anything?' Goth thinks sorrowfully staring at the doorframe, 'this was meant to be my happy ending. where is it? where's my happy ending? give it back!'Goth let out a shaky sob.

He then stares at Geno and Reaper, they had not allowed him to sleep with them in the same bed again, placing into his own room.

Glitching further into the room, he came to stand at the edge of the sofa the pair was sitting on.

"*mama! reapapa!" Goth calls to them, he did not get the reaction he solely wanted. Reaper glares and gritting his teeth turn his skull away from him. Geno sighs and smiling looks to him- there was his mask.

"*yes... son?" Geno questions him softly, his voice was raw and blood was dripping out more than normal- it was actually remaining too, Geno's blood would normally drip off and fade sometimes even fading before it hit the ground, now, however, he was leaving trails of blood everywhere.

Goth wanders to them and stood in front of the pair, he lifts his hands up towards them, "*hug!""*no more hugs son." Geno told him with that same smile, he plays with his scarf and held it up as if to hide, "you're old enough to know."

"*know what?" Goth questions with a deep frown, he drops his arms to his side with a small huff."*listen son. why not go play in your room? your father and i need to talk." Geno told him kindly, staring at him without much emotion now.

"*...ok..." Goth answers sadly, gazing down at the floor.

When he turns his back and walks away, then he hears Reaper's robes shift. Glancing behind he sees Geno sitting forward on the sofa, with his face in his skull, rattling lightly. Reaper had moved to him and had placed his arm around him.

Gritting his teeth he crept back towards him.

"*-have been battling for such a long time." Geno mumbles darkly, Goth pauses to listen, "all i wanted was my happy ending. together with you. but your people rejected me. your followers divided. and your family fighting because of me. and now i've given you a son in the form of the destroyer. i'm tired. so tired."

"*...geno... none of this. ya ain't to blame love." Reaper growls out darkly, "it could my code that caused this. death and destruction are old friends."

"*...and it could be mine. because i'm a glitch." Geno told him in a strange tone, "i just want to give up. let you find someone else to love. let me die."

A painful ache came in his SOUL. Goth held his chest, he wished that Nash was here with him, but he had gone flying when Ink was being a moron. Fresh later picked him up and went to get him a new Nash Sans to take as a host.

"*don't say that love." Reaper says through gritted teeth, glaring at him, tears began to form in the corners of his sockets but they did not fall, "...if only he hadn't be born..."

The Multiverse quakes.

Reaper looks up alarmed, making Geno look up at him in question.

"*what's wro-" Geno began and finally noticed him there, "...goth."

Reaper turns to stare at him now, his orbits widening.

Geno pulls on his fake smile and Goth started wailing- he brought his arms up and cover his sockets as if trying to hide from the world.

His heartbroken cries filled the whole room, he did not even care for the pain he was feeling. Neither of them moved to comfort him. Which made him cry harder.

Goth then had a strange intake of breath that made him stop and cough, he leans forward and vomits up. Goth was surprised to see the blood. Covering his mouth he slowly looks up to see the horrified faces of his parents.


	30. I'm Sorry

"*reaper! get-" Geno starts to shout but Reaper had already gone in a black mist, the bloody glitch rushes towards him and dropping to his knees, he reaches for him.

Goth glitches backward a few paces, which were not very much for a shin, but Geno got the message as he stares stunned.

Goth glares at him then cough some more blood up.

The black mist appears and suddenly Reaper had returned.

"*he'll be here shortly." Reaper told him, they were unwilling to let him leave the universe so Sci had been coming checking on him daily. It was an awkward silence between them with both Reaper, Geno and Dream watching the exchange.

Reaper stares at Geno, who was still reaching out to him, "*geno love?"

Geno rose and stepped forward and when he did Goth glitches backward, right up against the wall.

Reaper floats quickly over to them.

"*son. let us check ya." Reaper told him with a glare.

Goth returns that glare.

"*don't make me draw ya into a fight." Reaper growls at him and Geno smacks him lightly."*you ain't helping with that tone." Geno hisses at him, he turns back to Goth and smiles at him, "son. come here."

"*'son'?" Goth spat at them, blood went everywhere, "who's son? there ain't no son here." The pair seemed stunned by his words.

A small hiccup and Goth starts crying again.

"*goth doesn't understand!" Goth told them through his tears and blood, "why don't you love goth anymore?"

Geno starts to cry and moves forward but Goth glitches through the thick wall into the hallway. And just stood there staring at it, going through anything solid and heavy made him dizzy.

'*i should go.' Goth thinks bitterly, 'go back to bluerror and fresh.'

Geno runs through the open door and looks around, causing Goth to blink. He thought they would have given up their stupid performance of 'worry' now.

Then Dream hurries behind him.

Followed by Reaper in the air and lastly Sci, both were carrying his equipment.

Geno sees him first and rushes over to him, dropping to his knees down and looking like he was going to hold him but he was frozen like he was not sure what to do.

Goth did.

And glitches through the air a few paces and away from his 'mother'.

"*son- goth. please come here." Geno spoke softly, looking ready to cry now, "please."

"*no." Goth answers with a glare and it was only now he realizes he was panting hard when he could barely get that word out, 'what's happening to me?'

Goth screams, it hurt all over, like his bones were going to melt.

Sci was the one who managed to reach him but only since he was not paying attention he the scientist did not hesitate. Sci forces him to remove his hands that were tightly in front of his chest and pulls up his top, trying to check his SOUL without drawing him into a FIGHT.

Through his tears, he sees that Geno was kneeling there crying, silent tears ran down the bloody glitch's cheeks and mixed in with his own blood.

"*mama." Goth manages to get out, "it hurts."

Geno crawls forward and places a hand on his cheek, wiping his blood away. Sci quickly set up the devices onto his sternum and skull.

"*it's ok baby boy. sci will help you." Geno told him gently, his rattles were loud.

"*his soul is rejecting this body." Sci hisses out in shock, then turning to Geno, "i thought i told ya to treat him normally!"

"*how can we!?" Geno cries out, he was still rubbing Goth's cheeks and staring at him with sad sockets, "my offspring will bring destruction to this world. i-"

"*this is not about you." Sci snaps at him, startling Goth to look his way, he had never seen the layback scientist so angry, "i don't know what dream told ya. but this is your son. reborn whatever and all. but he is young and needs the love and support of his mother."

Sci turns away from the bloody glitch and starts moving something closer to him.

The Multiverse quakes again.

Reaper appears from behind Geno and gives him a hug- the glitch was just staring ahead of himself, frowning deeply.

"*look. i don't know what dream told ya." Sci hisses in a low tone, "but this is goth. your son. and it just so happens he was a different soul. this is not goth's fault."

Geno and Reaper stare down at him, studying the shin carefully. Almost like they were waiting for him to say something. 

"*goth is sorry for being born." Goth told them and it was his words had hit them over the skulls with a brick by their expressions.


	31. Fan Club: Join Today!

"*Gothy!" Came a little voice, he turns to see Palette Roller staring down at him, he hugs his front not caring about the blood and then pulling away ask, "Are you ok?"

"*stand back." Sci snaps at the other shin, then Dream came along and dragged Palette Roller by the arm, pulling him away.

Goth stares at the shin for a moment with laboured breaths, he had not seen him there. The moron had completely messed up his last speech to his mother and father.

Turning his sockets back to Geno and Reaper, he saw something had changed with them. What he did not know, but they did not seem so weighed down.

Geno reaches for him, "*goth. come here. i'm sorry. mama is sorry. please forgive me.-"

Everything went dark.

And for a moment Goth thought he was trapped in the Paint once more as the ERROR-

A loud explosion causes everyone to jump and cover themselves; they all slowly turn their skull down the hallway when the sounds of crashing wall hitting the other wall, floor and ceiling- light flooded the place once more. Goth could not look sees what it was they were looking at in shock.

"*KNOCK KNOCK ROTTEN GLITCHES!" Came the voice of his old friend, the other ERROR, Blurerror.

"*Who are you meant to be?!" Came Ink's excited voice, Goth blinks he had not seen Ink either. The hum of Dream's soldiers sounded and the sound of many running feet came.

'*why did it have to happen behind me? i can't see.' Goth thinks angrily once more, he starts to wipe away his tears but someone beats him to it. Glancing up he sees the loving smile of his mother, "*ma- mother."

Geno flickered with glitches, "*it's ok baby boy. you can call me 'mama'."

"*goth is drowning!" Goth suddenly coughs, he blinks and he sees the darkness, "goth can't see." he could see, "goth can't move." he could move, "what is this place?" he knew where it was, "is goth dreaming?" it was not a dream, "...i'm awake?" his voice glitched and lagged at the end.

Goth turns and sees Geno and Reaper staring at him.

'*act like i don't know them?' Goth wonders, he glares at DEATH, "*reaper!" he hisses out darkly, "ya dumb rotten freak of nature!"

Error wiggles against the one who held him, turning he sees he was in Sci's arms. He did not notice when he had been picked up off the floor.

"*you!" Error lets out a glitchy growl, he moves forward and blood pours from his sockets, reaching up he tries to make strings, "...huh?"

All he was holding was liquid blood.

"*goth." Geno cries out coming closer.

Error looks to him, "*who the hell are ya meant to be?"

Geno halts, his whole body seemed to jerk.

Error slowly glances at him up and down, then gives him a nasty smile.

"*wow. i ain't seen a more pathetic looking glitch than ya." Error said with a cold laugh, '*this is for the best.' he thought to himself, 'cut the ties now. it will hurt less.'

"*sci." Reaper hisses at him, "what's happening?"

"*goth must have gone to sleep. and error woke up." Sci told them rattling in fear, "and by sleep. i mean that goth's mind will be trapped in the paints. dammed forever in pain."

Error blinks then turn his skull quickly to stare at the scientist.

'*why did ya have to say that?!' Error thinks in shock and horror, looking to his- the glitch and DEATH, he too was staring at Sci in the same manner.

"*no." Geno breathes out, he was glitching badly, "no!" he doubles over so far his skull slammed against the floor and he stayed like that, "my baby! my little goth! this is all my fault! if only i didn't worry what dream said. if only i hadn't been worried about myself!"

Error Goth stares at his mother, surprised at the pain in his word. With a deadly growl, he turns to Sci.

Who looked like he was ready to die.

He was staring widen socketed in front of himself, his breathing low and was lightly rattling. Turning to see what he was staring at he stares DEATH standing there.

"*sci has been scared to death." Error Goth said and then laugh evilly, it came out wrong again. A delighted giggle echoes around them and he covers his jaws, "the hell?"

Geno rose up and stares at him.

"*goth?" Geno questions softly, his eyes looking like the dead skeleton he was- he was as grey as Sci right now too.

Suddenly Sci went sideways as he faints dead away.

Error Goth jerks as the scientist hit the ground.

"*VICTORY IS MINE!" Bluerror shouts as he appears suddenly reaching down and grabbing him carelessly.

"*oi! what ya think ya doing?!" Error barks at him, he was being held by the back of his jumper and hanging down.

"*OH! ERROR! GREETINGS!" Suddenly he leaps backways and away from the attacks threw his way by both Geno and Reaper, "MWEH HAHA!" came glitching laugh, "HOW RUDE! SOMEONE SHOULD REALLY TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS! BOYS?"

Geno and Reaper were surrounded by creatures dressed in black suits, then had a red shirt with a blue tie. All wore opened toed sandals... and had painted on their faces, blue 'tear marks'.

"*what hell!?" Error cries out yet again, he looks to Bluerror, who was merely grinning boldly. Ink and Dream hurry to protect Reaper and Geno but the pair really did not need it. Soon most had fallen and the remaining had backed up beside and behind Error and Bluerror.

"*I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEAD ME HERE SO EASILY!" Bluerror told them happily, "WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR SOME TIME! BUT FINALLY! YOU RUN HERE WITHOUT SHIELDING YOUR MOVEMENTS! AND LOOK! I HAVE THE ERROR'S SOUL!" he shakes Error in front of them, making the shin growl at him, which only made him cough up some more blood.

"*Just who are you?" Dream steps forward, holding his arm up sideways to stop the approach of Geno and Reaper.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLUERROR!" Bluerror announces with a laugh, "AND LEADER OF THE ERROR FAN CLUB!"

'*please don't tell me that's what my followers go by.' Error thinks completely not impressed.


	32. Ragdoll

Error growls lightly, glitching wildly as he summons his power, refusing to be treated like a ragdoll.

This only made Bluerror turn to him and grin.

A bone went pass the ERROR's skull, he only managed to dodge it in time- both turn to see a glitching Geno.

"* NOW NOW FRIEND!" Bluerror says loudly, grinning insanely, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM UP FIRST!"

Geno's sockets widen and his arms lower.

"*DON'T WORRY! BLUERROR SHALL CARE FOR THE LITTLE ONE!" Bluerror cries out happily, he steps back as the other behind him stepped forward, "HERE ERROR GOTH! AN OLD FRIEND! WHO WILL LOVE YOU!"

Bluerror jerks his arm away and threw Error- someone caught him. Turning sideways he sees the smiling jaws of Nash.

"*hello young master goth." Nash greets him, he held him carefully.

Error stares and blinks at him, then reaching up gentle pats him on the cheek.

"*nanny!" Goth cries out, he reaches up to hug him around the neck, he starts to cry, "goth thought." he sobs loudly, he was so happy that someone was actually hugging him back, "that goth would never see nanny again!"

"*LOOK AT THIS! THE EVIL ERROR!" Bluerror cries out in triumph, he points to him, "ALL HE WANTED TO BE LOVED BY HIS MOTHER AND FATHER! AND THEY TURN THEIR BACK ON HIM! ABONDED HIM! BUT I GIVE HIM HIS BELOVED NANNY BACK! AND-"

Goth pulls away slightly, his mind was confused now, he had been thinking as the ERROR a few moments ago.

The shin glances at Bluerror who was staring evilly at Reaper, who looked ready to kill Dream who was now trying to hold him back.

'*well. reaper did give me the final blow.' Goth thought to himself with a loud sniff, then he glances at Geno, who was staring at him silently staring at him with a sorrowful expression.

"*-YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE A MOTHER!" Bluerror continued on his rant, making both Goth and Geno turn to him in surprise, "A MOTHER SHOULD PLACE THEIR SHIN ABOVE THEMSELVES AND ALL YOU WERE GOING ONE THINKING HOW YOU FELT-"

Bluerror went flying backward and was embedded into the wall.

Goth blinks in shock.

Bluerror merely grins and pulls himself out.

Goth turns to see who had attacked and see if was Geno... he had moved so quickly that he did not even notice- the bloody glitch was smiling, holding onto his scarf tightly in front of himself. A picture of calm, yet there was something not right about him.

"*i will be the first to admit that i'm not the best mother." Geno growls darkly, his whole form glitched as one, his left socket flared with DETERMINATION, "but i won't make the same mistake twice. so return my son. and i won't have to kill you."

"*WHAT? EVEN IF HE IS THE ERROR?" Bluerror questions out with a loud hum.

"*even if he is the error." Geno growls out his reply, he steps forward calmly and then he was suddenly in front of Bluerror, bones summoned behind him and ready to strike the ERROR.

Bluerror was prepared for this, he leaps backwards and hit off the few bones he could not escape.

A sound made Goth turn and he saw Reaper coming for him, unhesitantly aiming for Nash.

Nash dodges the deadly blow.

Goth began to weep, he held onto Nash tightly as the virus kept jumping out of the way of DEATH's weapon.

A strange noise came from behind- blinking Goth turns to see that Reaper had stopped and stared in horror.

"*don't stop you moron!" Came Geno's voice yells out and Goth starts to wiggle to see what had happened, "save our son!"

Goth looks to Reaper, he bends over gritting his teeth and holding the staff of his weapon in hand, then his wings burst out and he suddenly understood why the hallways and rooms were so wide and tall.

Nash starts to rattles in fear, in fact, the followers who were fighting against Dream and Ink, start to drop.

A black mist of power forms around the deadly skeleton and his eyelight flashes an otherworldly blue.

"*return my son." Reaper hisses as his features twisted into a nightmarish form- Goth's orbits widen and his jaws dropped slightly.

Nash was jerked back and suddenly Bluerror was beside him, it took a moment to realize that the ERROR had dragged the VIRUS from behind.

"*WE'RE LEAVING!" Bluerror calls over to them with a mocking laugh, a blue glitching wall appears and Goth realized it was a portal much like his old one.

As Bluerror picks up Nash Goth took this chance to look for his mother, who was crawling across the floor trying to get to them, leaving a trail of blood behind him- Goth felt dread when he stares at Geno, his mind trying to work out what was wrong with this picture.

That Goth follows the trail of blood.

Geno had been cut in two.

His DETERMINATION was not letting him dust or melt.

As Reaper rushed forward, Bluerror summons a strong bone wall, blocking the terrible sight from view.

"*goth!!!" His mother and father screamed as one.

The portal closed and Goth realized they were on the other side.

Goth growls and gave Bluerror a light slap.

"*don't bully my mama!" Goth snaps at him angrily, which only made Bluerror stare at him for a moment and then laugh.

Bluerror stares at him almost coldly, then reaches out for him, slowly as if he was going to grab his whole skull and crush it.

A loud clunk was heard and Bluerror pauses, then look down.

Goth glances downwards too.

"*Leave Gothy alone!" Palette Roller shouts at the ERROR, glaring at him in anger.

"*how the funk!" Goth cries out in shock. 


	33. To Storm A Castle

For the second time in his young life, Goth was in a cage.

Granted, it was a much nicer one than the first one, but it was still a cage.

Goth sighs and glances down to his lap where the other shin's skull rested upon. Palette Roller had fallen asleep a few hours ago, completely wore out from all the playing they had been doing.

Nash was locked in the cage with them, he was currently sitting down caring for his host's needs by munching on a sandwich.

Goth and Palette Roller had been placed on a large beanbag that they seemed to sink into. Goth recognized it to be one of his own handmade ones.

Goth yawns.

"*i want to go home." Goth told Nash bitterly, "mama said sorry."

"*let's get your main body out first. young master." Nash replies with a kind smile, "only then we'll take you back to your mother."

Goth sighs loudly.

He found it weird that all the time he was with Fresh and Bluerror, that not once did they mention the ERROR's followers.

Nor they plan to get out his 'main body' as they kept calling it.

Goth gazes pass the bars and stares at the huge building that was stuck in the centre of this empty space.

It seemed that the Doodle Sphere had been moved since his last time here because there were no gateways around- at the very top of this giant body, he sees part of the Paint sticking out and as well as the sides.

Goth's cage was sitting up on top of a tower which Bluerror had brought in by opening an enormous portal, it was surrounded by walls and smaller towers with large open courtyards in between. Goth had only seen a part of it when being taken up, but there had been a stone gateway at the bottom of the tower he was on, he now saw the marching followers coming from that place. All heading for the gates.

It was an army bigger than what had faced against him, Goth realizes and he wondered just how Bluerror had gotten so many willing creatures to fight for him because none were being controlled and Fresh's babies were already marching towards Paint Tower.

"*seriously. why are ya doing this?" Goth questions his nanny, giving him a little glare, "what's the point?"

"*THE POINT IS FRIEND!" Bluerror calls through the bars making him jump and turn, "IS WE'RE GOING TO STORM THE CASTLE!"

"*yeah. but why?" Goth asks a little forcefully, glaring at his friends, "why do ya need the error?"

Bluerror stares at him for a long moment, in a strange eerie silence.

Then laughs.

"*ERROR! YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" Bluerror laughs out in good humour, "TELLING US JOKES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"*if i was joking i would have started with 'knock knock'." Goth snaps at him, he moves Palette Roller's skull off to one side and let himself up, "are ya insane? just let sleeping lions lay."

"*ERROR! ENOUGH JOKES!" Bluerror growls at him, his friendly features twisting into an enraged one, "WAIT! YOU'RE NOT JOKING. ARE YOU?"

Bluerror threw his skull back and held his middle, letting out a large glitching laugh.

"*WELL. NO MATTER! YOU'LL KNOW ONCE WE GET THERE!" Bluerror said when the laughter ended as suddenly as it began, "WHY RUIN THE SURPRISE? OH LOOK! HERE'S OUR RIDE!"

Suddenly a large bone dragon rose up from the courtyard behind them, the one furthest from the Paint Tower, in order to hide it from them scroops.

"*THE ARMY WILL KEEP THE MASSES AT BAY! BUT THE MAIN FIGHTERS WILL BE ON THE ERROR LEVEL!" Bluerror explains as he clicks his fingers and the dragon lowers it skull down so that its neck was in line with the platform that had been built.

There was a carriage cart strapped to the neck.

"*YOU WILL BE INSIDE!" Bluerror explains to him pointing to the cart, "WE CAN'T HAVE OUR ERROR RIDING ANY LESS THAN STYLE!"

Goth stares at Palette Roller who had woken up with all the noise.

"*so... all goth has to do is wake up the error? and i can go home?" Goth questions his old friend.

"*YES! THEN YOU CAN GO HOME!" Bluerror told him with a laugh, then he falls silent and closes his sockets, "FINALLY RETURN HOME."

Goth frowns then jumps down off the beanbag and wanders over to the door of the cage. Nash hurries forward and picks him up, then pauses. Glancing down Goth sees the reason why.

"*what will happen to pallette roller?" Goth asks softly, "can he go back to his mama and papa?"

Bluerror grins at him, "*SURE! WE'RE THROW THAT LITTLE BEGGAR INTO INK'S FACE!" 


	34. Room 404!

A group of highly skilled creatures lead the way in front of Bluerror, who was in front of Nash, who carried both Goth and Palette Rolller, one shin in each arm. 

Goth held onto Nash's neck as they went along, so did Palette Roller, making them butt skulls now and again due to the force and speed they were running at. 

The followers were dressed in the same black suits as before and Nash had put Palette Roller in a mini version of it, complete with face paint. While Goth was dressed in a style of his old clothes. 

The ride over at been... peaceful, but even from the hight they had been at, he could hear the distance battle cries from below. 

The dragon had landed with a crash at the top of the tower and the giant bones just rained down on the poor SOULs at the base of the building. The cart had fallen into the hole the thing had made, being caught by Bluerror and Fresh's babies that had travelled with them. 

The skilled creatures had just appeared out of nowhere when some megalovania from five different Sans began to play, overlapping each other's battle music- they were so skilled that these creatures did not even have battle music. 

"*DOWN!" Bluerror shouts and everyone jumps...

Goth clung onto Nash through gritted teeth as the attack when past them beneath them- Palette Roller actually had the nerve to laugh as he hugs onto him. 

Then all land and see half the Star Warriors facing them at the other side of the room. 

"*BREAK IT!" Bluerror sang out happily, pointing to something to something to his right, making their attackers look that way- something to their left exploded, sending rumble and flames towards them all in an instant.

Nash bends down and turns his back to the flames, just in time; heat licked their bones and the scent of boiling bones filled the air. 

Nash was quick to stand and spinning around, raced towards where the explosion happened- there was a giant burning hole in the floor. 

Glancing around, Goth sees they left behind the skilled creatures to face off the Star Warriors. It was only Bluerror and Nash with him now. 

They came to stand over the edge of the hole and Goth blinks at the sheer size- it went down at least forty floors. 

"*THE OTHERS SHOULD HAVE REACHED THE ERROR ROOM BY NOW!" Bluerror explains to him as he points to the hole, "THIS SHOULD LEAD RIGHT OUTSIDE OF IT!" 

"*bluerror... are we goin-" Goth starts but failed to finish because his friend just decided to lean back into the hole and drop down it, "of course. come on nanny."

"*yes young master." Nash answers and leaps forward at his order, in a blur they fell, with each high floor they passed, they got faster and faster. 

Goth felt Palette Roller hugged onto him tighter, his sockets shut tightly. 

"*why are you so scared?" Goth shouts over the wind, "this is just like when we fell with your papa! remember!"

Palette Roller opens his sockets and stared at him.

"*Like with Daddy?" Palette Roller questions and then smiles brightly, hugging him happily now, "Where Broomie!"

"*more like a bouncy." Nash answers loudly with a smirk, "look down."

The two shins stare at each other, then move to stare down- they saw the floor that was intact and there was something purple getting bigger and bigger, although this was not because they were getting closer. 

"*it's a slime!" Goth cries out when he finally realizes what he was seeing, "from large tale! how!?" 

As soon as he finished saying this, they crashed into the slime, sunk down into it and shoot up like a bullet. Came back down, sunk down and shoot off again, this time they went up and sideways. 

Nash twists in midair and lands... into Bluerror's arms. 

Palette Roller laughs wildly while 

"*HI!" Bluerror greets them with a bold grin, placing Nash to his feet and raising up he points to a huge metal rounded door, "WELCOME TO ROOM 404!"

"*404..." Goth let out a dry laugh while shaking his skull, "it looks like a vault." 

"*THE BATTLE HAS ONLY HALF BEEN WON!" Bluerror told him with a determined look on his features, "BUT WORRY NOT! BECAUSE HERE COME OUR BACKUP! THEY FINALLY MANAGED TO GET THROUGH THAT CROWD!"

"*...ya call that army a crowd?" Goth grumbles to himself, suddenly he was lowered down to the floor. Staring at Nash he slides off and Palette Roller was about to do the same when the lesser VIRUS rose up before he could.

"*mister palette roller will be returned to his home." Nash told Goth with a smile, "it was nice to be able to serve you. young master."

"*huh?" Goth says as Nash moves away and leaves with a group of monsters, with the fussing Palette Roller crying for him, "i thought ya were gonna threw him in ink's face?"

"*IF I DONE THAT! HE MIGHT NOT HAVE MADE IT HOME ALIVE!" Bluerror answers with a deep frown, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SETUP IS ON THE OTHER SIDE! BUT WE NEED TO BE ON OUR GUARD! IT'S A TEN MILE WALK FROM HERE TO THE CENTRE! WHERE YOUR BODY IS TRAPPED!"

Bluerror bends down and takes him into his arms. 

"*BREAK THE DOOR OPEN!" Bluerror bellows to his soldiers, who rush to do as commanded. 


	35. Easy

It was easy. 

A little too easy.

The ERROR Fan Club had broken down the door which took them four hours to cut through the thick metal, then on the inside, they were met with... nothing. 

In the distance, Goth had been able to see the thick brown paint that looked like a tree. It came up from the floor and went through the ceiling. A platform was halfway up and there was yellow marking painted on the old paint. 

Bluerror and his soldiers marched forward. 

All on guard. 

All waiting for something to happen. 

No one relaxed. 

Bluerror at last stops in front of the ramp that leads up to the platform, he held Goth a little tighter and glares around. There was really only one place anyone could find and that was under the ramp. 

Goth narrows his sockets, waiting. 

Bluerror took one cautiously step on the ramp and leaps back...

Nothing.

"*HA! LOOKS LIKE DEATH HAS GIVEN UP ON HIS SON!" Bluerror laughs loudly, Goth was startled by his voice after so many minutes in silence, "SUCH A CREATURE CANNOT EVEN FEEL LOVE FOR THE LIVING! OF COURSE! HE WOULD ABANDON HIS KIN! LEFT HERE ALL ALONE! SCARE AND WANTING HIS MOTHER AND FATHER! HAHA!"

Goth blinks, did the room just grow colder? 

"*I BET HE DIDN'T EVEN REALLY TRY AND SAVE HIS SHIN!" Bluerror continues on loudly, smirking to those behind him, "IT MUST HAVE ALL BEEN STAGED! HA! I BET HE EVEN DIDN'T CARE WHEN HIS MATE GOT CUT IN TWO- OI!"

Goth had shoved his hand in Bluerror's socket. 

"*YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Bluerror shouts enraged, his whole form glitching as he grabs lightly onto his arm, "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOUR ARM IN-"

Bluerror lets go and jumps backwards, just in time to escape the jaws of DEATH.

The ERROR laughs insanely as the Grim Reaper floats above them.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Goth felt Dream's magic before a large group of monsters appears on the platform...

Goth realized just who was in the room with Sci that day, he did not realize that Dream could make himself invisible too, it was not a skill he had before. 

Goth could see Dream, Ink, Blue and a small group of Sanses behind them. Geno stood with them, glaring from upon the platform in one piece. 

Bluerror started laughing wildly, making Goth blink at him.

"*THINK YOU CAN STAND IN MY WAY!" Bluerror screams at them, his glitches becoming worst, "NOT WHEN THE ENDING IS IN SIGHT! FINE! IF YOU ALL WANT TO DIE! GO DIE! JUST DON'T DRAG THE REST OF US DOWN WITH YOU! ERROR FAN CLUB! ATTACK!"

All hell broke loose.


	36. And The Winner IS!

Goth peeks out of his hiding spot- behind a moaning Sans. Then ran forward. 

There was only a few remaining who could still stand and fight. 

While they had been at it, he had crept closer to the yellow markings that were higher up and overlooked the platform.

Fresh had kept popping in and out throwing stink bombs everywhere and then leaving, then threw some balloons, then some silly string and all sort of other stuff. The colourful platform now looked like a birthday party rather than a bloody battlefield. 

'*all i have to do is reach there.' Goth thinks to himself, 'let my other body out. and then go home.' 

Bluerror had explained the plan beforehand and it had worked- the Paint had been getting weaker and weaker over the past couple of hours, due to some of the Fan Club Members randomly rushing to the yellow markings and throwing themselves onto it. They died the moment they reached it because of the strange devices held in their hands.

They sort of just flickered out of existence and left a small dent behind. 

"*goth!" He hears his mother shout and he pauses, turns and blinks at Geno who had seen him walking up, "baby boy! come to mama!"

"*mother! uncle bluerror said i can come home if i let the error out!" Goth calls back to him, kneeling down to see over the ramp he was halfway up on. 

Most had turned to see him there and a panicked or victorious expression changed went throughout the battlefield. 

A splashing sound made him turn and he sees Ink appear in some paint. 

Only ERROR and Ink could portal or shortcut in this place. 

Goth's sockets widen when he realizes that Ink was going to kick him off the side. 

Ink went flying over him, making him need to duck the Artist continues moving down the ramp and coming to a stop, he jumps to his feet without a care. Goth looks to where Ink had once been and sees Fresh glaring at the SOULless creature. 

"*go!" Fresh tells him sharply, making the shin jump up and run. Some of the Sanses begun sending their attacks at him making him cry out when they hit nearby. 

At the top, he rushes out of their view and looks behind himself. They were now sending up their attacks blindly. 

Facing the Paint he sees the dents that were made and inside the brown, a bit of black. 

'*now what?' Goth wonders to himself, he could feel himself waking up and the pressure was not as bad as before. 

Suddenly something hit the deck behind him and he spun around to find Reaper and Bluerror. With the ERROR sitting on DEATH's back, laughing evilly. 

"*uncle bluerror... would win villain of the year reward..." Goth said loudly, knowing that his father would be fine. 

Bluerror leapt up and raced over to him, bent down and picked up so fast it made his skull spin. On regaining his sense, he sees a lot of paint forming and when it vanishes, Geno, Ink, Dream, Blue, Classic, Dance, Fell as well as a couple more stood there. 

Geno rushed over to Reaper's side and helped him stand up. 

The mates then glared at the giggling Bluerror who was doing a strange jig with Goth in his arms in front of the dent. 

"*WON! I WON!" Bluerror cries out happily to them, pointing at each one of them. 

"*YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!" Blue of the Star Sanses cries out at him, stamping his foot angrily, "THE ERROR IS NOT FREE!"

"*NOT YET! BUT HE WILL BE!" Bluerror shouts in glee and threw Goth into the air while summoning a bone and as he came down shoved the bone right through his sternum.

Goth blinks and spat up blood, staring at his friend in confusion- he glances towards his mother and father who looked at him in stunned disbelief. 

Goth blinks one last time and everything went black. 


	37. Depart

The ERROR took a sharp intake of breath. 

Everything was dar-

No. 

There was light. 

Wiggling he hears something crumbling, like stones falling from a cliff.

There were other sounds look, shouts and screams that was muffled by something. 

The ERROR let out a glitching roar and static filled the world. 

The crumbling quicken. 

Light appears. 

He blinks and stares at the outside world. 

His arms were still raised up to either side of him, strings from his sockets still attached to his fingers had were hidden in the Paint. 

Only his skull, chest, upper arms and centre were freed at the moment. 

Everyone was staring at him now. 

With another static roar, he brings his arms down and his legs up together and the Paints broke away. He kicks out knocking a block flying, it went sailing out and hit a monster, they immediately became dust at the force of the impact. 

"*what kind of madness is this?" The ERROR growls at them and the Fan Club all begun cheering wildly, some even hugging himself- of course, Error was not referring to the scene in front of him, no, the moment he had been fully freed he felt that the Multiverse was about to collapse. 

Bluerror wanders over to him for a hug and he punches him in the face.

"*AW! ERROR! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Bluerror cries out from the place he had fallen.

"*because i felt like it!" Error snaps at him, caution screens that only he could see kept blinking in front of him, he gestured to them, "what is this! what's happening!?"

"*BREAKTIME IS OVER!" Bluerror told him sweetly, "YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK NOW!"

The ERROR growls and shook his skull, no understanding what was fully happening. 

"*breaktime?!" Error barks out glitching like crazy, "the hell! i ain't had no break!"

"*ERROR YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR A LONG TIME!" Bluerror told him with a good-humoured laugh, "THE ERROR FAN CLUB! WE MUST DEPART!" 

The strangely dressed creatures all started running away, leaving the chaos behind. 

The ERROR watching them while blinking. 

Then he looks down... there was his broken shin form. Blood was still pouring out from his small body and the cracks were starting to show. 

Bending down he gentle picks it up and held it in his arms, holding it carefully, frowning down at it like he was confused to as what it was. 

Someone moves near him. 

Looking up he sees the bloody glitch staring at the shin. 

"*is this yours?" The ERROR questions making Geno glitch at him, "such a shame." he moves closer to him and Reaper suddenly appears next to the glitch making his pause, "reaper." he hisses at him, "ya got some nerve appearing in front of me." he walks forward and held the shin out to the them, "here take it. i don't want its dust on me."

Geno was quick to walk forward and gently took Goth into his arms and then dropped to his knees while rocking his offspring. Reaper kneels down too, running a hand over his small face.

The ERROR felt nothing for his second body. 

And wordless watched as it became dust.

The ERROR opens a portal and steps inside. 

"*goth." Geno cries making him pause and look behind, the bloody glitch was hugging himself, or rather, hugging the fading dust. 

The ERROR closes the portal. 


	38. Busy

It had been six weeks since returning home to his little nest in the Anti-Void. 

But three weeks of non-stop destroying and it was making him sigh and cry because he did not have barely any time for himself. But at last, he had destroyed enough to get everything stable once more. 

Bluerror explained to him that he and Fresh had been keeping the numbers down but it took them far more time to actually destroy them and it was not fast enough. 

The other monsters that had been trapped in the Paints with him, had all dusted and were no doubt enjoying whatever their new lives were without care. 

According to Bluerror all the ones had been reborn around the same time. And even told him that Palette Roller was even someone reborn... although, he would not tell him who it was. Only that when he questioned it, Bluerror had laughed. 

Nightmare had moved on with his life and was actually working alongside his brother with a new mate who was brewing a third time; he had actually wondered what happened to his old friend turned traitor. 

From what he had learnt, Nightmare was no longer covered in darkness. 

The ERROR was kind of scared to check on his former mother and father...

'*all i wanted was to forever dream with you.' Error thinks sadly as he licks his chocolate; he was glad he could no longer sleep... since when he was lost in a daze, he could still hear his mother's singing and his father's laughing. 

The ERROR blinks. 

Goth blinks. 

Error sees a tiny shin staring at him blinking and Goth sees a large glitching skeleton blinking at him.

"*...i..i- i respawned?!" Error and Goth cry out in one voice. 

The ERROR takes off his scarf and the shin mirrored his movement, then standing from his beanbag went over and covered the naked little skeleton. 

'*dare i return?' Error thinks as he stares at himself, one's sight much better than the others, 'they would use this against me... it might be best if i think i'm dead. i've... already caused a lot of trouble for geno and reaper...' 

With his younger self in his arms, he settles back down in his beanbag. 

The ERROR knew he could not keep his younger self, it was too dangerous and too much of a weakness for him. 

The ERROR opens his MENU and set about a new task. 

He grins boldly, "*yeah. this will work."

"*what will work?" Fresh questions making both of him jump. 

"*fresh!" the pair shout at him as one, "how many times have i told ya not to do that?!"

Fresh merely grins at him. 

"*what will work?" Fresh questions once more, pointing at the shin, "this is?"

"*heh. my other self." Error told him with an insane grin, "and i'm gonna fuse our data together. make us one. since i'll respawn even if i kill me. i'm also going to make an option to switch back and form."

"*ok... why?" Fresh asks looking amused at his idea. 

"*because! as a shin i can go play in different parts of the multiverse that is normally banned to me!" Error shouts at him, then huffs loudly, "so i can't come and play with ya just yet. i'm busy."


	39. So Then?

When the ERROR heard that Geno had been taken in front of the Reaper Tale's Court for questioning, he was not sure what was to make of it.

When he heard that they were going seal Geno up in something called Eurydice Caves, he was enraged. 

Error had made it so that he could swap between his two forms with the help of his MENU but he had not returned to the mad pair that had given birth to him. 

Still...there was no way in hell was he going to let anything happen to his mama!

From what he had heard Reaper had been protecting Geno for the past three years and finally had been overwhelmed by monsters after getting caught.

The worst part was the reason for them coming out of hiding- someone claimed that Goth was still alive. 

The ERROR tore down the walls of the Reaper Tale without care, he steps into through- in front of him he studies the building, it was a big entrance that had six tall marble pillars holding up a roof which had crafted monsters in it, that seemed to tell a story.

A building he had been into before. 

Reaching up he grabs his orbits and rips out his strings, with an evil laugh which turned a few heads, he sends them flying all around them. The strings seemed to jumps from SOUL to SOUL as he captured them without fail. 

The ERROR starts walking up the long staircase, followed by his new puppets. 

He could hear a commotion ahead of him as some of the puppets had reached the top before him. Guards were pushing back the masses without pity, not even noticing that they were being controlled. 

Error clicks his fingers and the puppets start attacking.

Error grins insanely as he shortcuts closer to the guards and some seemed to notice him there, their eyes widened, their mouths opened. It was already too late, new puppets got added to his growing collection. 

Then the ERROR races through the open space, rushes down the halls, heading towards the courts. Inside the building itself, he could not shortcut or portal, so he had to be very careful. 

Of course, the panic-filled screams followed by the sound of death gave him a sense of relief. 

The ERROR sees giant golden double doors. 

"*heh. guess i find the hotshots." Error laughs as he quicks his pace, the guards outside had not left their posts but they're looking towards each other. 

That would prove fatal. 

Error appears in front of them and summons bones, up from the group, his high LV was strong enough to turn them to dust before they had to chance to scream. 

"*these are the asgore's of this realm. best of the best?" Error questions as he stares down at the dust, he hears a few screams as those who had been passing try and run, "what a joke!"

Error lifts his foot and kicked the doors, they made a loud echo but did not move. 

Blinking he kicks again and again until it goes inwards slightly and he pauses. 

Then he lifts it back as far as his leg would go and made one last powerful kick, sending the large doors off their hinges and scrapping across the marble flooring. 

The ERROR sent the puppets that had caught up with him in first, sure enough, he hears the guards inside coming charging at them and attacking the poor puppets. 

Error raced forward, running halfway down the huge room and coming to a stop, only to jump into the air and creating a swing from his strings. 

Grinning around he took in the scene. 

Lots of monsters stood in front of some steps, standing either side of these steps were 'important' looking monsters, at the top of these steps was a throne and Asgore on his throne half raised and staring in shock at him. Toriel standing in front of him, turned slightly to face him, clearly having come to plead for the bloody glitch's life. 

Reaper was chained up to the left of Asgore and Geno was chained up to the right, which overlooked the large gathering. 

The ERROR glitches badly at the sight of his downcast faces of his mother and father- as far up as he was almost in line with them. 

It did not take long before more puppets came rushing in behind him, attacking the guards. Asgore was shouting at them to stop, his loud booming voice carried through the large room. 

The guards did not know what to do, they wanted to protect their King but their king was telling them to halt. 

Grabbing his sockets once more, Error makes more and more swings in front of him, then starts walks across them, heading towards Asgore and his court.

"*greetings asgore of reaper tale!" Error calls over to him like he was meeting an old friend. Reaper and Geno's skulls rose up and stared at him at the sound of his voice. 

"The ERROR." Asgore answers with a firm nod, settling down into his seat and facing him without fear, "Of what do I own the pleasure of this visit."

The ERROR gives him a sweet smile. 

"*only a little matter of-" Error began but his voice broke off into static, "*taking my mama and reapapa* so forgive me if i'm a little bit mad for that." 

Asgore looks at him surprised, not able to hear what had been spoken but not daring to have the ERROR repeat himself. 

Geno was the only who was not looking around in confusion and was staring at him like he had seen a ghost.

'*well. the last time he saw me his son died.' Error thinks to himself, as he continues to smiles at Asgore, almost daring him to say something out of line against him. 

"...I see... then, this reason for which you attack," Asgore said as he recovers from the surprise of the strange tone, "is there any way I have can you withdraw without any more lives stolen."

Error laughs at him, "anything?"

Asgore stares at him hard, he gazes at his puppets and bows his skull. 

Suddenly a lot of monsters began calling to their King, taking him that he should not have to make such deals with the ERROR. 

"*hehahaha. the asgore of reaper tale. must not care for his followers that much." Error giggles at them, sitting down and swinging in his strings playfully. 

Asgore slams his fist down on the arm of the throne, actually breaking the hard marble. 

"Silence!" Asgore booms echoed across the room once more, forcing many to faint, including some of his puppets, "Speak Destroyer!"

Error frowns at his puppets, he did not know Asgore had that power and he was not going to let on that he could not move his puppets while they were asleep. 

So he just points at Geno who looked at him in surprise. 

"*make that glitch an honoured citizen of reaper tale!" Error told him with an insane grin.

Suddenly everyone was talking at once again and the ERROR was rolling with laugher at this. 

This time, the whole marble arm broke off with Asgore's fist. 

Everyone fell silent. 

Error was still giggles, which was like rubbing salt to their wounds. 

"And the reason?" Asgore questions making the ERROR pause. 

"*ya don't die?" Error told him with a smirk, he got a lot of glares at that, "what not a good enough reason? heh. thought it would be. ok. listen up."

Everyone held their breaths, waiting him to continue. 

"*i don't like ya." Error answers to a bright smile, "and because i don't let ya. i want to do anything i know ya will hate. making that bloody glitch a member of ya realm. haha. bet that's gonna really get up ya nose!"

"You're doing this because you don't like me?" Asgore questions softly, staring at him and then looks to Geno. 

"*and don't think ya can just throw him under a rock or something." Error told him, "he has to be free. and he has to be happy. understand. if i get wind that he is anything but. i won't just destroy ya world. i'll end it in the worst possible way before i do."

Asgore hums loudly, almost in mock thought. 

Error waits but he was already getting annoyed a this. 

"*hurry up! my favourite show will be on soon!" Error snaps at him making some stare at him in surprise, "what? ya think i only destroy? ya know nothing! i like to play with my puppets!" they eyed up the 'puppets' below, 'i take long walks in outer tale." a few raised brows, "my favourite colour is yellow." confused stares "and i love flowers!"

Geno snorts loudly.

"*what's so funny!?" Error roars jumping up in his strings, he stamps his foot but it did not have as much effect as when he was on the ground. 

"*nothing sweetheart." Geno answers with a small smile, Reaper was staring at his mate like he had lost his mind. 

"*better not it." Error grumbles out and looks at Asgore, "and if that bloody glitch us hurt. or upset by any of ya subject. ya better believe i'll be back. so do i have ya word?"

  
Asgore nods, "You have my word. The skeleton known as Geno shall be taken care of. Sans will be in charge of him."

Error blinks in surprise, he had not mentioned that Reaper would be in charge of him but that might be for the better. 

"*i heard that reaper tale have magic agreements. once signed. they can't go back on them." Error says with a bold grin, "so then?"


	40. Happy Ending?

"*the hell?" Error says when he realizes that someone was sleeping in his spot, "oi. bloody glitch. this is my spot. get lost."

Geno woke up and looks around, he looks at him as if surprised to see the ERROR standing there. 

"*ya deaf? my spot." Error growls at him then stamped his foot at him, making space dust float up. 

"*the error?" Geno says in an oddly tired voice, then yawns, "what are you doing here?"

Error points to the beanbag the other was on, "*that's mine!"

"*oh..." Geno says but made no move to actually get up. 

"*up! get up!" Error cries at him balling his hands into fists and stamping his foot over and over, "get up! mine! ya can't be here mama! get out! mine!"

Error huffs at him in angry and he notices that Geno was staring at him more fully with a small smile... and it was not one of his fake smiles. Which was weird.

"*ha! so ya awake! finally!" Error grins at him evilly, even striking a pose like he seen Bluerror do so many times, "i'm the destroyer of worlds! and ya have wandered into my napping spot! get up if ya want to continue living!"

Geno seemed have had frozen for a moment, then stares at him. 

"*ya must really be deaf!" Error growls stepping closer to them and when Geno moves slightly, he jumps back, "because why else ain't ya moved yet!"

Geno rose up and walks away from the beanbag a few steps and then looks at him. 

"*for someone who did a lot to keep me free. it seems a little odd for you to suddenly say those words." Geno comments to him with a loud snort. 

Error narrows his orbits at him. Geno turns his back on him; so he creeps over to the beanbag when he was sure that the glitch was paying no attention to him, he hurries to his seat and flops down. 

Then turning he realizes that Geno had not left...

"*how did ya even get here? i sealed all the exits to this universe." Error questions but did not get a reply, he did not think he would, he leans back and waits for the other to leave, he had already decided never to return so there was no point in thinking about it.

It had been a couple of months since that thing that happened in Reaper Tale and he went to check in on them by use of his windows. Geno was now living with Reaper in the Valley of Death in a place called Deadly Hollow and in a manor called House of Demise.

Geno was humming.

Error blinks. 

Staring at the glitch's back, he relaxes at the humming. It was the same hum Geno would use when rocking him to sleep or when he had been laying on Reaper feeding. 

The ERROR felt himself drift to sleep...

  
...when he woke up he was not in the Outer Tale where he had fallen asleep. 

Quickly sitting up he looks around, he was in his mother and father's bed with Geno hugging him... It might not have been so bad, if not for the fact that he was laying on top of the glitch in his ERROR's form. 

"*the hell is going on here?" Error growls out trying to wiggle out of the bloody glitch's arms, Geno had a surprisingly solid grip on his back.

"*that's what i want to know." Came a tired voice, dropping back down he turns his skull and blinks at Reaper sitting next to the bed on a wooden chair, his arm resting on the bedside table and his chin resting on his hand, staring at him with empty sockets. 

"*aa. reapapa. what the hell! ya scared the life out of goth!" Error snaps at DEATH who did an odd jerk and his skull dropped from his hand, he quickly lifted himself up and stares at him with a deep frown. 

"*what?" Reaper questions softly, his eyelights starting to appear. 

"*ugh. this bloody glitch." Error frowns down at Geno, "stronger than he looks." he manages to get himself onto his knees and lift himself up... over to bring his sleeping mother with him, "let go! get off goth!" he wiggles and falls back down, then looks to Reaper, "...stop it..."

Reaper was snickering at him. 

"*stop it!" Error snaps at him loudly, trying to glare at him, "or i'll kill- no that won't work... ah! or i'll kiss ya mate!"

"*oh?" Reaper says darkly, he could not help but grin at the displeasing sounding tone DEATH had made, "sure go ahead." he suddenly said, almost bored.

"*wait what?" Error blinks in surprise at him, "didn't ya hear me? are ya as deaf as ya mate?"

"*yeah. kiss him. i'm sure he'll love that." Reaper told him grinning at him. 

"*don't think i won't." Error snaps at him which only made him grin more, "fine. ya asked for it!" he leans to Geno's cheeks and kisses him there, he was about to laugh in victory when he violently glitches. 

Goth sat up and blinks...

"*what?" Came his small voice, he glances down at his white tiny hands and glitches in shock, "the hell!?"

Suddenly he was being hugged. Geno had woke up and was hugging him. 

"*huh? mama? no wait!" Goth cries out trying to pull away, "not the mama!"

Geno pulls away and frowns at him. 

"*did ya know?" Reaper questions him as he slides next to his mate, "i noticed ya had been awake for a while."

"* i knew from the meeting with asgore. i met him in outer tale. he fell asleep and kept glitches between the two. and yes." Geno explains to him and kisses Goth on top of his skull, he was suddenly the ERROR again, "every time i kissed him. he could stick to one of the two."

With wide sockets, he tries to pull away... but Reaper grabs him by his arm and pulls him back, "*wonder if it'll work for me?" Error got the kiss of DEATH on his cheek..., "heh. guess not."

Geno grins and leans over to the shocked ERROR kisses him on his cheek and suddenly he was Goth once more. 

This was not how Error had coded this feature, to install it, he had to kill both the ERROR and Goth's body at the same time. 

Confused and not sure what to do, he sat there and stared at the bloody front of Geno.

Goth starts to cry. 

He really really did not know how to handle this. 

Suddenly he was being fussed over by the two mates and he realizes that he had one of the most powerful monsters at his command... and yet... that was not what he wanted. 

"*is it ok?" Goth asks them through his sobs.

"*is what ok sweetheart?" Geno asks it kindly, rubbing his shoulderblades gently. 

"*it is ok for me to be your son? even if i'm the error? can i be goth?" Goth asks them with a loud wail, he held out his arms almost ready for them to push him away. 

That never happened, instead, the pair pulled him into a tight hug. Both talking at once... at one point Geno must have kissed him because suddenly he was the ERROR again and blinking at them. 

Geno laughs and kisses him on the cheek once more and he was Goth again. 

Suddenly he realizes that he had his answer. They were not pushing him away and they wanted him still. 

Goth hugs them smiling, '*i finally have my happy ending!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to [Artemiza](https://twitter.com/art_artemiza)


End file.
